A Christmas to Remember
by PokemonSoulMaster93
Summary: A kigo Christmas story. Shego is hit with the memory of a Christmas tragedy long ago. Can Kim pull her from the depths of despair and darkness, and make it a Christmas for her to remember? This is my first fanfic ever, so please leave a review. Update: 1/9/15: The format of the chapters, has been changed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney, I only own the plot.

**Chapter 1: Snowmen and Memories:**

It was a cold December day. Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, aka Dr. Drakken was working on his latest take over the world scheme. He was constructing a ray that would turn cute, friendly snowmen, into terrifying monsters.

"Muwahahaha."

Drakken then turned to his assistant Shego, and began his monologue.

"Shego, with this knew ray the world shall bow to my genius, for I, Doctor Drakken, shall harness the cold, icy power of snow to create...an army of evil snowmen!"

Drakken cackled manically, but stopped when he noticed something odd. Shego, his green skinned assistant with the flaming hands of death hadn't interrupted his speech, nor had she given any sarcastic remark at the end about how his plan would fail, because little miss perfect would come and save the day like always. In fact, Shego wasn't even filing her gloves, something he had become accustomed to seeing her do.

She sat there, staring out the window. Her emerald green eyes seemingly transfixed by the falling snow. She watched as each little flake danced in the wind, like a figure skater on ice, before landing gracefully on the ground below. As Shego watched the snow, a memory struck her.

**Flashback:**

"Mommy, mommy it's snowing!"

Four year old Ciel Go was staring out the window, ready to jump into the big blanket of fallen snow.

A woman with long ebony hair and green eyes appeared behind the little girl. In her arms she held two infant boys. She spoke to her daughter, her voice like a melody.

"Yes sweetheart, it is snowing. If you go upstairs, and put on your winter clothes you may go play in it while I get dinner started."

Ciel turned to her mom, her face beaming with delight before she scrambled upstairs to put on her winter gear. She returned moments later wearing her coat, mittens, hat, scarf, and boots. She even buttoned her coat up all by herself, just like her daddy had taught her.

"Can Xerxes and Xanto play in the snow with me?"

Ciel, smiled up at her mother, her big green eyes twinkling.

"I am sorry sweety, but they are much too young to play in the snow."

Ciel's face fell, her smile turning into a frown. Upon upon seeing this her mother placed her younger twin brothers into their playpen, and picked her up squeezing her tightly.

Eileen Go looked at her daughter's sad, and slightly chubby little face.

"I know you're upset that you have no one to play in the snow with. However, Logan and Galilee should be home from their outing with your dad in about ten minutes. When they get here I'll send your brothers out to play with you."

Ciel wiped her eyes and nose with her scarf, before turning her frown into a smile. Her mom always knew what to say to make everything feel alright again.

With a gentle kiss on the cheek from her mom, Ciel was placed back on the ground. She then headed out to the backyard to have some winter wonderland fun.

Ten minutes later the front door opened, and in walked a man by the name of Jasper Go. Trailing behind him were his sons, 12 year old Logan and 8 year old Galilee. Eileen stepped out of the kitchen, wiping some flour onto her apron, before approaching her husband and kissing him on the lips.

"Ewwww."

Their two boys, had looks of disgust on their faces. Jasper and Eileen shared a laugh before she turned to her sons.

"I want you boys to head out back and play in the snow with your sister."

Logan and Galilee looked at each other before racing off to the backyard. They both loved playing in the snow, for snow meant snowball fights. However, when they got to the doorway they stopped, for what they saw froze them in shock.

Logan and Galilee stood there in the doorway, their mouths hanging open in shock. As they looked out at the beautiful white snow they saw two things. One was a little snow angel, the other was a pair of large boot prints leading up to it. Jasper came up to his boys to see what was up.

"Hey, why aren't you guys off playing in the snow? Ciel decide to put up a no boys allowed sign?"

He laughed at his own joke, but stopped when his sons didn't come out of their shocked state. Concerned as to why his sons were frozen in place he decided to look where they were looking. When he saw what they saw, or rather didn't see, he immediately sprang into action.

When Eileen saw her husband race off to the phone she went over to her two older boys to see what all the excitement was about. When she saw what they were looking at, or rather not, her hands flew up to her mouth in shock as she let out a gasp. As the tears spilled from her eyes she had only one thought run through her mind, her baby, her precious little girl, was gone.

**End Flashback:**

Shego had no idea why that memory had come to her, but it had. She had thought she was alone, until her employer decided to make himself known by asking her if she was okay. She turned to him, her green eyes meeting his concerned filled blacked ones.

"Yeah Dr. D, I'm fine. I'm gonna head out for a bit. Don't wait up, I'll get back when I get back."

As she walked away Drakken began to whine.

"But Shego, you're suppose to help the henchmen finish building my snowmen army."

He was about continue his whining when he saw her hands light up in their signature green plasma. He began to shake with fear.

"Of c-course i-if you n-n-need some time to yourself g-go right ahead."

As Shego disappeared out the door Drakken had only one thought, something was definitely up with the mercenary.

**End of chapter 1: **

A/N: Well there you have it folks, the first chapter to my first fic. In the next I shall bring in Kim, Ron, and of course Rufus (can't forget about the little naked dude). As well as reveal where it is Shego went off to. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Kim Possible. However, the plot is mine, all mine muwahahaha! *cough* Anywho, on with the show...er story.

**Chapter 2: A Frosty Takedown: **

It was around 5pm in Middleton. Kim Possible, along with her best friend Ron Stoppable and his buddy Rufus were decorating the possible residence for Christmas. Kim's parents, Anne and James Possible were working on decorating a big, beautiful Christmas tree, while Kim and her brothers, Jim and Tim Possible, worked on hanging Christmas lights on every inch of the house.

Ron and Rufus were helping as well. Ron was hanging up tinsel and holly, while Rufus was "testing" Christmas cookies for accurate sweetness. All was going well, that is until Ron lost his footing on the chair he was standing on.

"Aieeeeeee!"

Ron fell to the ground, landing on his bottom covered from head to toe in tinsel and holly. Anne hurried over to him to help him up and making sure he was alright.

"Ronald, are you alright?"

Anne helped him to stand, brushing the decorations off him in the process. Ron rubbed his sore bottom a bit.

"I'm alright Mrs. Dr. P, thanks for the lift."

Mrs. Possible smiled at him.

"You're welcome Ronald, now why don't you go see if Kim and the twins need help with the lights. I'll finish up here."

"Sure thing Mrs. P. Come on Rufus, let's go help KP and the tweebs."

"Okay."

Rufus squeaked, shoving a gingerbread cookie into his mouth. As they headed out, Anne went to go help her husband finish up the tree, and then she finished hanging the tinsel and holly.

When Ron and Rufus made it outside they found Kim on her kimmunicator talking to Wade, their super genius friend. They made their way over to see what was up.

"Sure thing Wade, we'll be right there."

"Thanks Kim, I'm sending the coordinates to the sloth now."

With that said, Wade signed out and began sending Kim the coordinates. Kim then turned to her best friend, Ron.

"Come on Ron, we gotta go stop Drakken and Shego from taking over the world with snowmen."

Ron's eyes bugged out of his skull.

"They're gonna use Snowman Hank for evil?! That is just wrongsick! We need to stand against this injustice, we need t-"

"Ron, chill out! Now come on, we gotta go stop 'em, so we can get back to decorating. Besides we need to make more cookies, because somebody ate them all."

Rufus just grinned, sheepishly. With Ron calmed down, and Rufus full of Christmas cookies, Team Possible headed out for a frosty takedown.

**Drakken's Lair: Lincoln Nebraska:**

Dr. Drakken had just finished bringing the last of his snowmen to life. Shego had still not returned, but that didn't matter. He had an army of powerful snowmen, that could freeze his enemies in their tracks. There was no way he could lose this time. He was about to send out his army, to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting citizens of Nebraska, when all of a sudden the vent from the ceiling burst open, hitting the ground with a loud clang. Kim Possible dropped graciously to the ground, landing in a fighting pose. Ron wasn't as coordinated. He landed face first onto the floor, his pants, along with Rufus, flying across the lair. Kim let out a sigh.

"Ron, grab your pants and Rufus, and then go stop Drakken. I'll take care of these frosty freaks."

With that Team Possible sprang into action. Ron made a beeline for his pants, and his best buddy. Once he had his pants on, he and Rufus went to go destroy Drakken's machine. Kim went after the snowmen. Taking them down left and right.

Drakken, seeing that he was losing, began to panic.

"Shego, stop Kim Possible, she's destroying my precious army! Shego?! Shegooo?!"

It was at that moment that he remembered that Shego had gone out. Kim finished destroying the last of the snowmen. She turned to where Ron and Rufus were, smiling when she saw that they had successfully destroyed the machine. Drakken fell to his knees in defeat, burying his face in his hands. Kim turned to him and gave him a smug look.

"Looks like we melted your plans, Drakken."

She then looked around, noticing something, or rather someone missing.

"Where's Shego, she finally decide to quit?"

Drakken was about to make a comeback, when the door to the lair suddenly burst open.

Shego stumbled in, reeking of booze.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas."

Shego slurred. She then tossed her cookies, and blacked out.

Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Rufus all stood there dumbfounded. However, Kim was the first to collect herself, and she called up Wade on her kimmunicator.

"Wade, I need an ambulance here asap."

"Sure thing Kim, umm are you and Ron alright?"

"We're fine, Wade. It's Shego, she arrived at the lair, sang a little bit of some Christmas carol, vomited, and then passed out. I'm positive that it's alcohol poisoning, which is why I need the ambulance here asap."

Wade blinked at his friend a few times, not quite believing that Shego would actually sing a Christmas carol. Then again, people do the strangest things when they're shit faced. However, now was not the time to think about villains singing Christmas carols. So, Wade quickly pushed the thought of Shego singing from his mind, and began to type furiously on his computer.

"Alright Kim the ambulance should be there soon. Should I send someone to pick up Drakken?"

Kim looked around the lair, which was covered in melted snow, and then at Drakken. He still standing there, staring dumbfounded at his green assistant.

"No, that won't be necessary. Besides, I don't think he's gonna be moving anytime soon."

Wade just nodded his head, in understanding before wishing Kim good luck with Shego and then signing out.

After about a five minute wait an ambulance arrived to take Shego to the hospital. Kim climbed into the back of the ambulance. Ron and Rufus were about to climb in as well until Kim stopped them.

"You guys take the sloth and head back to Middleton. I'll go with Shego. You guys just help my parents finish up the decorations and cookies."

Ron and Rufus both frowned at their friend.

"But KP, it's Shego. You know, glowing green hands of death! She'll rip you apart! Besides what about the Possible tradition of sitting around and drinking eggnog together after everything is finished?"

Ron was sure he could get Kim to come back with him with the mention of eggnog. After all, the redhead really enjoyed the sweet, creamy drink. But, she was not going to leave Shego, not in the state she was in. They may be arch enemies, but Kim was not going to leave her in a time of need. Shego was a proud woman and had too much pride in herself to go out and get blind drunk just like that. That right there was a red flag that something was seriously up.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I can't leave her, not like this. No worries though, I'll be safe. Just let my parents know where I'm at and that I'll be home when I know that Shego is okay."

Ron was about to make a rebuttal, until he looked at his best friend's face. Her face was filled with sadness and concern as she looked at her fallen nemesis. Shego's nose and mouth were covered with an oxygen mask, her chest slowing rise and falling. At that moment Ron knew that if he tried to get Kim to come back with him he would just look like an asshole. Instead he decided to let her go.

"Sure thing KP, you go on ahead. I'll let your folks know what's up."

With that said Ron began to walk back to the sloth, Rufus perched on his shoulder. He stopped walking though and turned back around, seeming to remember something.

"Oh yeah, I'll save you a cup of eggnog, for when you get back."

He then flashed her one of his signature goofy grins.

"Thanks Ron, and Rufus, don't eat all the cookies again."

Rufus just crossed his arms and let out a huff. Kim and Ron shared a laugh at the display before saying their goodbyes to each other and then heading their separate ways. Ron and Rufus back to Middleton, and Kim the hospital with Shego.

As the door to the ambulance shut, Kim looked at her long time nemesis.

"You and I are gonna have a serious talk when you wake up."

With that said Kim leaned back and got comfortable for the ride to the hospital. She just hoped that Ron would get her message to her parents. But more importantly, she hoped that Shego would pull through okay.

**End of chapter 2:**

A/N: Well folks that's all for now. In the next we will see Kim and Shego in the hospital. Will Shego tell Kim what's up, or will Kim have to break out the puppy dog pout? Who knows? Well, I know, sort of. I'm still brainstorming the third chapter, but it'll be up either later today, or tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Now, on with the story. Also, thoughts will be in italics.

**Chapter 3: Sugar Plum Nightmares:**

**Hospital in Nebraska:**

Kim Possible was sitting in a chair, a million thoughts running through her mind, but one thought was louder than the rest, what was up with Shego? Kim set the magazine she was reading down and looked at the pale skinned woman laying in the bed beside her. Her long ebony hair fanned out against the white pillow she lay against, her chest rose and fell slowly as her heart monitor beeped softly. The doctors had manage to flush most of the alcohol out of her system, so now they were just waiting for to wake up. Kim reached out her hand and grabbed ahold of Shego's, gently stroking her thumb across pale green knuckles. Kim's green eyes met Shego's face.

_"She looks so peaceful, when she sleeps."_

It was true, she did look peaceful while sleeping, but there was something else there as well, something not so peaceful. As Kim looked at Shego she could feel her heartstrings being pulled at. She looked peaceful, no doubt about that, but she also looked pained, like some dark and painful memory was plaguing her mind. Little did Kim know, that's just what was happening.

**Shego's dream:**

Four year old Ciel Go was happily frolicking about in the snow.

_"This is the best day ever."_

She stood there catching snowflakes on her tongue. Yes, Ciel was having a grand time, blissfully unaware of the person watching her from down the street. As she stood there catching snowflakes, an idea came to mind. She was going to make a snow angel to show her daddy when he got home. After all, her daddy loved her snow angels, and he even called her, "His little angel." It was decided then, Ciel would make a special snow angel, just for her daddy.

She laid against the snow, it was soft and pillowy, like her favorite blanket. She was about to stand up, to admire her handy work, when she felt herself being lifted into the air, and a hand go over her mouth. Suddenly, everything went black.

**End of Shego's dream:**

*Beep beep beep bbeep bbbeeep* Shego's heart monitor began to beep erratically. Kim immediately jumped up to check and see if Shego was alright.

_"Her eyes are still moving rapidly underneath her eyelids, which means she's still dreaming. I've got to wake her, or at least get her to calm down somehow."_

Kim began to gently stroke Shego's hair and speak to her softly.

"Shhh it's okay, Shego. It's me, Kim. You're in the hospital, but other than that you're safe."

Kim's words seemed to reach Shego, because her heart rate slowed and her breathing became steady.

Kim sat back and sighed in relief. She was glad that she had managed to calm the green skinned woman down. However, she wished she would've woken up. She desperately wanted to know what had made Shego's heart rate increase.

_"Maybe I should just wake her up and ask her. No, that'd be stupid, besides I told Ron I'd be safe. Waking up Shego would be a death sentence. Oh well, I guess I'll get some sleep too, it's been a long day."_

Kim drifted then off, into a dreamless slumber.

**Possible Residence:**

"So let me get this straight, Ronald. Drew's sidekick passed out drunk, so Kimmie-cub went with her to the hospital, and refuses to come home until she's certain she's alright?"

Mr. Possible looked at Ron, with a raised eyebrow. Ron began to rub the back of his neck, nervously.

"Well it wasn't a refusal per say, more like just Kim being Kim. You know how she likes to help people, hehe."

James looked at Ron for a moment, before shaking his head. It was true, his daughter did enjoy helping people. And she would help anybody, no matter who they were.

"Well as long as she's safe there's really nothing to worry about. Come on Jim, Tim, let's go finish our Christmas rockets."

James then headed down to the basement, his sons following suit, both still chuckling at the mention of Shego singing a Christmas carol.

Anne was glad that her little bubble butt was safe, but she was still worried about Shego's condition. The mother side of her was more so worried than the doctor.

"I just hope she's alright, I'd hate for anything terrible to happen."

"Don't worry Mrs. P, Kim will be just fine. She is a Possible, after all."

Rufus just nodded his head, in agreement, as he was currently munching on cheese, so he wouldn't munch on cookies.

"I'm not worried about Kim, Ron, I'm worried about Shego. It's never a good sign when someone drinks to the point where they pass out."

Ron just stared at Anne like she had grown two heads. He also hadn't seem to have heard what Anne said, after she said she was worried about Shego.

"You're worried about Shego?! You can't be worried about her, she's evil, evil people don't get to be worried about!"

This time it was Anne's turn to look at Ron like he had grown two heads, and what he had said had not made her happy.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, that is a terrible thing to say. Evil or not when a person winds up in the hospital they deserve to be worried about."

Ron gulped, nervously. He was clearly frightened at the fact that he had upset the older Possible woman.

"Sorry Mrs. P. It's just when it comes to Shego I think of burning green plasma, not a helpless woman in a hospital bed."

"It's alright, Ronald, but please choose your words more carefully next time. After all, villains are people too."

"Can do Mrs. P. I should head home now, it's getting kind of late. Come on Rufus, let's head out."

With Rufus's cheese eaten, and their goodbyes said, the two headed on home. Anne decided to go see how her husband and sons were getting along with their rockets, and then to call Kim to see how things were going with Shego.

**Hospital in Nebraska:**

_"Ugh, my head. I am never drinking that much again. God I feel like shit. What's that beeping noise, someone make it stop, it isn't helping my headache. Hold on sec, where am I?! Okay, Shego, don't panic, just think. I went to a bar...or six, wandered around in the dark, got some pancakes, or was it waffles? No it was pancakes, definitely pancakes. No, no it wasn't waffles or pancakes, was crêpes. Yeah that's it crêpes. I remember now there were strawberries, and I always have strawberries on my crêpes. Alright, enough about breakfast, what happened next? Argh, I can't remember, and that damn beeping isn't helping. By the way, why do I smell cherries? The only time I smell cherries is when I'm fighting, Princess. But she's nowhere near me, or is she? Gah now I've gone and made myself paranoid. Okay, there's a simple solution for this, I'll just open my eyes and have a look around. Yeah, good idea, okay I'll open 'em on three. One..two..three! Oh god, bright light, bright light! Mother of pearl that hurt!"_

Shego was rubbing her eyes and had yet to notice Kim looking at her. It took Shego a few minutes to clear her vision, and when she did she noticed she was in a hospital bed. She looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. She was about ready to up and leave, until she felt a gentle hand on hers. She looked down at the hand, but couldn't place the owner. So, she decided to follow the arm attached to the hand up to the mystery person's face. When she saw Kim smiling back at her, she jumped back in surprise.

"P-Princess, what are you doing here? What am I doing here? Why do I smell cherries?"

Shego began to panic, and this worried Kim, but she figured the best thing to would be to answer Shego's questions.

"First of all, I'm here because I was worried about you. You're here because you blacked out. You smell cherries because of the perfume I'm wearing. Does that answer your questions?"

Shego just shut her eyes, trying to process the information Kim had just given her, but her hangover wasn't helping matters.

"So let me get this straight, you came with me to the hospital, because you were worried?"

"That's right "

"Awe, wittle Kimmie was worried about the big bad Shego, how sweet."

Shego began to laugh, but stopped once Kim swatted her on the arm. It wasn't a playful swat either, there was some force behind it. Shego lit a glowing fist and was preparing to strike Kim back until she noticed the look on Kim's face. Shego distinguished her fist and lowered it.

"What's wrong, Pumpkin?"

Kim took in a shaky breath to steady herself.

"You shouldn't be laughing. I was seriously worried about. What if I had already left by the time you got there? Do you seriously think Drakken is competent enough to get you to a hospital in time?"

Kim was crying by this point, her voice thick with emotion.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you."

Kim just continued to cry, her voice no longer wanting to work.

Shego just stared at Kim. in surprise. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Kim was scared of losing her. But, why? They were enemies, last time she checked. Shego wanted to ask Kim why she cared so much, but the pounding in her head told her it was time to go back to sleep. So, she laid down and got comfortable. Taking one final look at Kim, she rolled over and went to sleep. Kim finally stopped crying and looked at Shego. She noticed that the green skinned woman had fallen back asleep. Kim decided to take the opportunity to go stretch her legs. As she left out of the room she heard Shego mumble something about sugar plums. What she didn't notice however were the tears falling from Shego's eyes.

**End of chapter 3:**

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I've already cranked out three chapters so far. The next chapter will be Anne's phone call to Kim, and perhaps we'll delve more into Shego's nightmare. Doesn't that sound like fun? Of course it does. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The plot is mine, that's all I have to say. Now on we go.

**Chapter 4: Startling News:**

**Hospital in Nebraska:**

*Beep beep be-beep*

Kim answered her kimmunicator, and saw Anne on the other end.

"Hey mom, what's the sitch?"

"Hey, bubble butt, just seeing how things are going."

Anne noticed that her daughter's eyes were slightly red and puffy.

"Kim, honey, is everything alright?"

Anne's concern for her daughter's appearance was evident.

"Yeah mom, everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

She knew her daughter was lying, but didn't want to push her to talk about it if she didn't want to.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm gonna go back and check on Shego."

"Okay, do you need me to bring you anything?"

"Can you bring me a change of clothes?"

"Sure, I'll call Wade to get me a ride, and Kim?"

"Yeah mom?"

"If there's anything you need to talk about, you know I'm here to listen."

"Thanks, mom. Call me when you're on your way."

"Will do, take care."

"I will, talk to you later."

Kim then hung up, and headed back into Shego's room.

Shego lay in bed, sound asleep. Kim pulled up a chair and watched her for a bit. This was so the drama; she knew something was up, but she didn't know what. It was driving her absolutely crazy. Kim always saw herself as the girl who could do anything, so why couldn't she figure out Shego? She continued to study her face. She was hiding something, she was sure of it.

_"If only I could get her to open up and talk to me. But. Shego will never open up to me. If I could just read her mind, it would make this whole sitch so much easier to deal with. Then again, judging by the way her heart raced while she was dreaming, I'm not all that sure I really want to know."_

If Kim could've seen into Shego's mind at that moment, she would've been right.

**Shego's Dream:**

"Did you grab the girl?"

"Yes, she will do quite nicely. Come now, we must prepare for the ceremony."

Ciel awoke on a cold, hard floor. The room was dark, except for a little bit of light filtering in from a crack underneath the door. She wasn't sure where she was or why, but one thing was certain, she wanted her mom and dad.

_"Mommy, daddy, where are you? It's dark, and I'm scared."_

Ciel began to cry silently to herself. Just then, the door creaked open. She looked up to see who it was, and notice a cloaked figure standing there. She couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl, but judging by their size they couldn't have been much older than her brother, Logan. They beckoned her to come forward, but Ciel was hesitant to move. After all, her parents had taught her to never go anywhere with a stranger. So, she decided to just stay put. The figure in the doorway however was having none of it. They figured the only way to get Ciel out of the room would be to bribe her. They pulled a bag of candy from beneath their cloak, and beckoned Ciel to come forward, again. She wanted to resist, but the growling in her stomach was making it difficult. They saw she was having trouble resisting the sweet, siren call of the candy. She had been hooked, now she just needed to be reeled in.

"Don't be afraid, I only want to get you out of this dreadful room. Wouldn't you much rather be in a more comfortable room? We have a playroom you'd really enjoy, would you like to go see it?"

Ciel eyed the cloaked figure suspiciously. They were smiling at her, and still offering her the bag of candy. Now, Ciel knew that she shouldn't go anywhere with a stranger, but the idea of candy and a playroom were just too tempting. So, against her better judgement, she went with them. Not knowing what lay in store for her.

**End of Shego's dream:**

Shego woke up, rubbing her eyes a bit. She looked around and noticed that she was still in the hospital. As she sat up, her mind drifted back to her dream. She could remember it all quite well. The room, the figure, the candy, all of it. She was thankful though that her subconscious decided to end the dream with her leaving the room. But she knew what happened after she had left the room, oh how she knew. She knew all of it, down to the last minuscule detail, and it scared her. She knew that the part of her memory she feared the most would be in her next dream, and she began to think of ways to avoid falling asleep.

Kim was on her kimmunicator playing a game, and occasionally muttered something about stupid, radioactive elves. Shego knew the game Kim was playing, it was one of the Wegoes favorites. And while watching Kim struggle was amusing, she decided to give her a hand. After all, Kim was staying with her in the hospital, when she could've just gone home.

"Press up three times, left four, down two, and right once."

Kim did as Shego said, and low and behold, the radioactive elves were vanquished. Kim thanked Shego for her help, and was about continue with her game, when there was a knock at the door. Kim got up to answer the door, and standing on the other side was a nurse.

"Hello, I am Nurse Tabitha Albertson. I'm here to check on the condition of Miss Go, may I come in?"

"Sure."

Kim stepped aside, and allowed the nurse to enter. Tabitha walked in, and introduced herself to Shego.

"Hello, Miss Go. I'm Tabitha Albertson, a nurse her at Nebraska General. I'm here to evaluate your condition. Is that okay?"

Tabitha knew she needed to examine Shego, but didn't want to make the other woman uncomfortable. Shego shrugged her shoulders, but otherwise didn't give a response. Tabitha took this as a sign to go ahead, and began her examination on Shego.

Tabitha began her examine. She started off by checking Shego's eyes, ears, and reflexes. She then went to check Shego's lungs. When she lifted up the back of Shego's gown, she noticed a strange marking on her back. She wanted to ask about it, but she decided it would be best not to. "Alright Miss Go, I just need to check your heart and then I'll get out of your hair."

While she was checking Shego's heart her face fell into one of concern. Kim saw this and immediately asked what was wrong. Tabitha stopped listening to Shego's heart and walked over to Kim.

"We should talk out in the hall."

Kim could tell that by the tone of her voice that what she had to say was serious, so she quickly agreed to go with her out into the hall. But first she felt it best to let Shego know she was stepping out.

"Shego, I'm going to step out with Tabitha for a bit. I'll be back soon."

Shego looked at Kim and gave a nod of understanding, so Kim and Tabitha took that as their cue to leave.

"I want to schedule Miss Go for an electrocardiogram."

Kim stared at Tabitha, in shock.

"An electrocardiogram, but why? Is everything alright?"

It was clear that Kim was a bit freaked out by the news.

"While listening to Miss Go's heart it didn't sound quite right. That's why I want to schedule her for an ECG. If I can see an image of her heart it'll help clear things up."

Kim felt herself beginning to tear up.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you should really prepare for the worst. I honestly doubt that her ECG results will show anything good."

Unable to find her voice, Kim just gave a slight nod. Tabitha gave her a sympathetic smile, before departing.

Kim took a few moments to collect herself, and just as she was about to re-enter Shego's room her kimmunicator rang. Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath, Kim answered the device.

"What's the sitch?"

"Hi honey, just wanted to let you know I'll be there in a couple of hours. I would've called sooner, but I wanted to wait until I got closer to where you are."

"Okay, mom."

Kim's voice was ladened with sadness, and it did not go unnoticed by Anne.

"Kim honey, what's wrong?"

"It's Shego, mom. She, she-."

Kim broke down, the tears coming out like a tidal wave of emotions. At that moment, Anne wanted nothing more than to pull her eldest child into a warm, comforting hug. Kim stood there and cried to her mom. She was so overcome with sadness, that she didn't notice Shego, peeking at her from behind the door.

_"Why is Princess crying? Did what her and that nurse talk about make her cry?"_

Shego wanted to ask Kim about the conversation, but didn't want to interrupt her call with her mom. So with a sigh, Shego shut the door to her room and sat back down on her bed. She thought about taking a nap, but quickly decided against it. So instead she opted to thumb through a magazine. Something was going on, something about her, but she had too much on her mind already to worry about anything else.

**End of chapter 4:**

A/N: I pretty much spent all day typing this chapter, which is why the update is a little late. Anyways, in the chapter we shall see Anne at the hospital, with Kim and Shego. Will Anne and Shego find out why Kim was crying? What will the results of Shego's ECG be? Will Drakken ever make another appearance? To find out tune in next time for another exciting installment of, A Christmas to Remember. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Welcome back, everyone, and thanks for tuning for another chapter. Once again, I own the plot, and of course I give myself credit for any characters I made up. Also, any songs I use belong to their rightful owners. Now, on with the story.

**Chapter 5: ECG and Gingerbread**

**Nebraska General:**

Kim was crying on the kimmunicator with her mom. After some time, her loud sobbing turned into quiet sniffling. Once she saw that she had calmed down a bit, Anne spoke, again.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong with Shego? Obviously it's pretty serious, if you're getting so worked up over it."

Kim took a breath, and steeled herself, before answering.

"A nurse came in and examined Shego, she says that Shego needs an ECG. She's worried about the sound of Shego's heartbeat. I'm scared, mom. I was told to expect the worst. What if it's something really bad, what if she dies?!"

Kim was starting to get worked up again, and Anne knew she needed to calm her down.

"Honey, I've always taught you to think positive. The results may be bad, they may not be. But no matter what the results, Shego is gonna need your support."

Kim dried her eyes, her mom's words helping her to feel better.

"Thanks, mom, it's just hard though. First I almost lose her to alcohol poisoning, and now I might lose her to whatever is wrong with her heart."

Anne took a mental note of the way Kim said, "I". Anne and Kim talked for a few more minutes, before ending the conversation. But, before ending the call Anne asked Kim what she felt like was an important question.

"How does Shego feel about the ECG?"

Anne's question stunned Kim, as she had forgotten that Shego didn't know about it.

"I'm not sure, She hasn't been told about it."

Kim's answer stunned Anne. She was shocked, and confused as to why Shego hadn't been told the news.

"Why wasn't Shego told she needed an ECG?"

It seemed strange to Anne that Shego was being kept out of the loop.

"I'm not sure, I guess Nurse Albertson didn't want to stress Shego out."

Anne could understand the reasoning, but still felt it best for Shego to be informed.

"I understand, Kim. However, I still feel that Shego should be notified of her condition. You need to tell her."

Kim was a bit skeptical about telling Shego, but understood where her mom was coming from.

"Okay, I'll tell her when I go back into the room."

Anne smiled at her daughter, pleased with what she had heard. After letting Kim know she'd be there soon, and saying quick good bye, she hung up.

Kim went back into Shego's room, and found the green skinned woman thumbing through a magazine. Kim knew she had to tell her about the exam, but wasn't sure how to do it. So, Kim decided to do it fast, like ripping off a band-aid.

"You're having an ECG!"

Shego looked at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm having an E what?"

Kim repeated herself, this time more slowly.

"An electrocardiogram, otherwise known as an ECG. Basically an ultrasound of your heart is taken. Nurse Albertson from earlier, said that your heartbeat didn't sound right. She wants to do an ECG to see what's up."

It pained Kim to have to tell Shego what Tabitha and her had talked about, but it had to be done. Shego looked away from Kim for a bit, seemingly contemplating something. She knew that an ECG was a long, and boring process. Long and boring usually equaled sleep. And since she was avoiding sleep, she decided she wasn't going to have the ECG done.

"No way, Cupcake. I am not having an ECG done, it'll put me to sleep."

Kim gave Shego a puzzled look. She couldn't understand the problem with sleeping.

"Shego, you have to have it done."

Shego slammed her magazine down, in anger.

"I ain't gotta do shit, Possible."

The fact that she hadn't used a nickname had let Kim know that Shego, was pissed. Kim wanted to argue with Shego, to make her agree to have the ECG done, but Kim knew she'd just be wasting her breath. So instead, Kim decided to just sit down and play another game on her kimmunicator, tension began to quickly fill the room.

**Drakken's Lair:**

Dr. Drakken was currently in his lair's kitchen, decorating gingerbread houses, and singing Christmas carols.

"Up on the rooftop reindeer pause, out jumps good old Santa Claus. Down thru the chimney with lots of toys, all for the little ones Christmas joys."

Drakken was in a giddy mood. Christmas was on its way, and he was decorating the lair from head to toe. And aside from decorating gingerbread houses, he was also baking some cookies to take to his mom's. Now Drakken wasn't particularly fond of his mother, but this Christmas was his year for a drumstick, there was no way he'd pass it up.

_"This is going to be a very Merry Christmas indeed."_

**Back at the hospital:**

The two women sat in silence, neither one making a move to talk to the other. Shego opened her mouth to say something to Kim, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kim turned off her kimmunicator, and placed it back in her pocket, before getting up and answering the door. Kim opened the door, to reveal Tabitha Albertson on the other side.

"Good evening, Miss Possible. I'm here to take Miss Go to get her ECG done. Also, you have visitor down in the waiting room."

Kim thanked her, and then headed downstairs to the waiting room, leaving Tabitha to prep Shego for her exam. After Kim left, Tabitha began to get Shego ready.

"Evening, Miss Go. Are you ready to go get your exam done?"

Shego crossed her arms in defiance. She was not having the ECG done. Not no way, not no how.

"I'm not going."

Shego's tone sounded final, but Tabitha was having none of it.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter. Something is wrong with your heart, and as a nurse it is my job to figure out what. Now, if you're scared it's perfectly understandable."

Judging by the look on Shego's face it was clear that she was not gonna go without a fight. Tabitha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Suddenly, Tabitha was hit with an idea. She had a way to get Shego to go to her exam.

"How about I let Kim be in the room with you, while you're having the exam done, that way it won't be so bad."

She could sense a closeness between the two, and figured that having Kim in the room would ease Shego's nerves. Shego pursed her lips. She didn't want to have the ECG done, for fear of falling asleep. But, maybe Kim could keep her awake. After a small internal debate, Shego agreed to have the ECG done. Provided of course that Kim be in the room with her.

**The waiting room:**

Anne gave her daughter a tight squeeze, before handing her a backpack and thermos.

"Your clothes are in the backpack, and there's eggnog in the thermos. Did you tell Shego about the conversation you and the nurse had?"

Kim took the items her mom had brought for her, before answering.

"I did, and she doesn't want to have the ECG done. She, uh she sort of snapped at me, too."

Kim wasn't too sure about telling her mom about Shego snapping, as she could be a bit protective at times, but figured that Anne could help her to deal with Shego's mood. Thankfully, Anne didn't seem to be upset about Shego snapping.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to snap, she's probably just scared."

Kim understood, after all, an ECG sounded a little terrifying, if you didn't know what it was.

"I know, mom, it's just I wish I knew what caused Shego to drink so much. She still won't tell me anything. She also doesn't want to sleep."

When Anne heard that Shego was refusing sleep it concerned her. After all, sleep deprivation was never a good thing. She was about to ask why Shego wasn't sleep, when Tabitha walked in.

"Ah, Kim, there you are. I am about to start Shego's ECG, and I told her you could be there with her during it."

Tabitha then looked behind Kim, and noticed Anne standing there. Smiling, she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Tabitha Albertson. I'm a nurse here at the hospital."

She then extended her hand out, for Anne to shake. Anne shook her hand, and introduced herself.

"Anne Possible, neurosurgeon at Middleton General. I'm also the mother of Kim here."

Tabitha looked between the two redheads, noting the resemblance between the two.

"Well, Anne, as I'm sure you heard, your daughter is allowed to be in the exam room while Shego she is having her ECG done. I thought that perhaps Kim's presence would help keep her calm."

Anne agreed with Tabitha's idea.

"That would certainly be for the best, we don't want her burning down the exam room."

Kim agreed with her mom wholeheartedly, after all, she had witnessed Shego's destructive powers first hand, many times. Kim then turned to Tabitha.

"Can my mom be in the room as well?"

Tabitha pondered Kim's request for a moment. She hadn't even considered the fact that Kim needed just as much support in this situation as Shego did. Still, she agreed to allow Anne to be in the room as well. With everything squared away, they all made their way to the exam room.

**Exam Room:**

"Alright, Shego, just relax and I'll be finished here before you know it."

Shego was currently laying on a bed in the exam room, and was having an ultrasound of her heart taken. Kim and Anne were with her as well. The two redheads were currently having a conversation, and Kim laughed when Anne had told her that James had made Ron nervous when he questioned him about Kim staying in Nebraska. Ron always was a bit of a nervous wreck around her dad. Speaking of Ron, Kim thought that she should give her best friend a call. But for now, her thoughts were on the green skinned woman in front of her.

Tabitha was looking at Shego's heart, and what she saw made her stomach drop.

"This is not good."

She had said more so to herself, than anyone else, but Kim and Shego's ninja like hearing picked up on Tabitha's words, and they both looked at her, questioningly. The nurse felt that she had no choice but to explain everything.

"Shego's powers are attacking her heart, and slowly breaking it down. The way I see it she only has a week left, and that's if she doesn't use her powers."

Kim, Anne, and Shego all looked at Tabitha, in disbelief.

"Isn't there something we can do?"

Kim couldn't believe what she had heard, Shego's own powers were slowly killing her. Tabitha let out a sigh, before answering.

"The only way to save her would be to take away her powers. Unfortunately, that's easier said than done."

To Kim, this whole sitch was getting more and more complicated, and it was making her head spin. Still, she was confident that Wade would be able to figure something out.

Anne decided to ask Shego how she felt about the situation. After all, taking Shego's powers would certainly be life changing for the young woman. But, when Anne turned to talk to Shego, she let out a gasp of surprise. Kim and Tabitha looked at Anne, and noted the surprised expression on her face. When they looked at the bed, they too gasped in surprise. The bed was empty.

**End of chapter 5:**

A/N: I really hope this chapter is good, cuz I was half asleep, and watching Netflix while I typed it up. Anyways, the next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far, keep up the good work. Now let's continue the story, shall we?

**Chapter 6: The Search is On:**

**Nebraska General: Exam Room:**

Kim, Anne, and Tabitha all stared at the bed in disbelief. Where did Shego run off to, and more importantly, how did she leave without anyone noticing. Quickly recovering from her shock, Tabitha paged the hospital staff.

"Code yellow. I repeat we have a code yellow."

"Copy that, Nurse Albertson, beginning lockdown and search."

Tabitha then pocketed her pager, and looked at Anne and Kim.

"Come on, you two can help with the search."

They all then exited the room, and began their search.

**Go Tower:**

Team Go was in their fortress of justice. Hego and Wego 2 were arguing about the placement of the star on their Christmas tree.

"It's too far to the left, you need to move it more to the right."

Wego 2's voice was demanding. Hego rolled his eyes at his brother. He had been standing on a ladder, adjusting that damn star for a good hour and a half, and he was getting fed up with it.

"The star is fine right where it is."

He was clear by the tone in his voice, that Hego was getting annoyed. Wego 2 stomped his foot, and crossed his arms, looking visibly upset. The star had to be perfect, it just had to be.

"You idiot, it's not fine where it is. It's way too crooked. It has to be perfect, what if she visits this year?"

The she that he was referring to was none other than, Shego. Every year he wrote her a letter asking her to come visit for the holidays, and every year she never showed. But just in case she did show this year he wanted the star on the tree to be perfect. The star had always been her favorite part of the tree. Hego climbed down the ladder and faced his brother.

"You know she's not coming, right? She never comes. She doesn't celebrate Christmas anyway, not since, well you know."

Wego 2 hated it when Hego was right, but he had a point. Shego never visited, and she sure as hell didn't celebrate Christmas, not after what she went through. He opened his mouth to respond to what Hego had said, but stopped when he saw Mego and Wego 1 enter the room.

"Are you guys still arguing about the star?"

Mego knew that when it came to the Christmas star, his brothers could argue about the way it looks for hours. Hego just sighed.

"No, we're done. Come on let's go see if we have any alerts."

They all agreed on the idea, and headed into the meeting room.

When they got there, they saw they had someone trying to call them, so Wego 1 rushed over and quickly answered it. When he did, Kim Possible's face quickly filled the screen.

"Hey Wego, is the rest of Team Go around?"

Hearing that they were being asked about, the rest of the team quickly came into view.

"We're all here, Kim, what's up?"

Wego 1 was giving Kim, his full attention. Kim wasn't sure how to tell them the news, but figured that if they knew, then they could help find Shego.

"Your sister is missing. She snuck out of Nebraska General about an hour ago."

Team Go all looked at Kim, with wide eyes. Their sister was missing, from a hospital.

"Why was she in the hospital?"

Mego had a look of concern, on his face.

"She originally went in for alcohol poisoning, but then she had to have an electrocardiogram done. It was discovered that her powers are attacking her heart, and breaking it down. She only has a week left, if she doesn't use her powers. The nurse said that there is a way to save her, but the only way to do it would be to take away her powers. She left sometime after that."

Team Go couldn't believe what they had just heard. Their sister was dying, and she was nowhere to be found. Just then, Hego remembered something. Whenever Shego got really upset, or afraid, there was one place she'd always go.

"Kim, meet us in Go City, at the corner of 25th and Ash."

"Okay."

Kim then disconnected the call. After the call ended Team Go headed out to their destination, and awaited Kim's arrival.

**Nebraska General:**

Kim was standing outside the hospital, awaiting her ride. She had already contacted Wade, and given him the details. Now she was just waiting for Ron and Rufus to show up. After about an hour of searching around the hospital it was decided that Shego was no longer in the building, and possibly no longer in the state. So, Kim contacted Team Go for help, and Tabitha went to check on some of her other patients. Anne had taken a cab back to Middleton, as she was needed at the hospital. After about 20 minutes the sloth pulled up to the front entrance, and Ron and Rufus stepped out. Kim walked over, and hugged her long time friend.

"Hey Ron, it's good to see you."

"You too, KP, come on let's go find us a villainess."

After the two finished hugging, they hopped into the sloth and headed for their destination.

**Go City:**

The sloth stopped at 25th and Ash. They got out of the car, and Ron took in his surroundings, he became stricken with fear.

"Uh, KP, wh-why are we at a cemetery?"

Ron's voice, was shaking.

"Eek, ghost!"

Rufus squeaked, with fright, and then dove into the pocket of Ron's pants, for protection. Kim just shook her head at them.

"We're here because it's where Hego asked us to meet him, and the rest of Team Go. Now come on, they're right over there."

When Team Possible got up to Team Go, Hego spoke.

"Hello Kim, Ron. If my hunch is correct Shego should be just over this hill."

They all then began the long trek up the hill, Ron complained along the way about the height of it. When they finally reached the top, Ron fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"Why couldn't she have just stayed at the bottom of the hill?"

"Because it's not where our parents are buried."

Wego 1 gave Ron a hard glare.

"You're parents?"

Kim's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yep, let's go, she might still be there."

Wego 2 then headed over to his parents' graves. Everyone else quickly followed suit.

When they got there, they saw a figure lying down in between the two graves. Everyone immediately recognized the figure as Shego, and they rushed over to her.

"Is she alright?"

Kim didn't even bother trying to hide the worry in her voice. Hego bent down, and checked his little sister's pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt one.

"She's fine, she's just sleeping."

Hego then picked up Shego, and looked at her face. It was clear that she had been crying pretty hard, and had passed out as a result of it. Mego walked over to the pair, and tried to wake up Shego.

"Psst, Shego. Hey Shego, wake up. Wake up, or else I'm gonna eat your cereal."

This got the rest of Team Go laughing. They all knew how Shego got whenever somebody touched her cereal.

"Don't ye be touchin' me Lucky Charms."

Shego mumbled, before opening her eyes. When she saw where she was, and who was with her, she became confused.

"How'd you guys find me here?"

Hego set her down before, answering.

"You always come here when you're really upset, or angry about something."

Kim then walked over, and pulled Shego into hug, surprising everyone, including herself. She then pulled back from the hug, and looked into Shego's eyes, as if they held the answers to the questions running through her mind.

"Do you have any idea how worried you made me. It's a good thing your brothers were able to help me track you down."

Kim was angry, and it showed in her voice. Shego just stood there, not really sure what to say. She had expected Kim to come after her, but she didn't expect her to be worried, nor did she expect the hug.

"I just wanted a place to think."

"Think about what? Shego, you've been hiding something for the past few days now. I want to help, but I can't if I don't know what the problem is."

Kim was beginning to tire of all this mystery surrounding Shego.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Possible, so just stay out of it."

Shego's voice dripped with venom, but Kim wasn't going to stand down.

"You're right, I don't know what I'm getting myself into. But, you need my help. Please, just let me help you."

Kim was seriously considering pulling out her infamous puppy dog pout at this point.

Shego turned to leave. Kim already knew she didn't want her help, so why should she repeat herself? But before she could get away, Kim grabbed her by the arm. Shego lit up her hand, the green flames roaring with life.

"Unless you only wanna have one hand, I suggest you let go of me."

Shego's voice was filled with anger, but Kim wasn't backing down.

"I'll let go of you when you tell me why you drank so much, and why you didn't want to sleep."

Shego jerked away, her hands blazing in anger, and her eyes seemingly staring into Kim's very soul.

"You really wanna know why I drank so much and why I won't sleep? Fine I'll tell you. I nearly drank myself to death and won't sleep, because I...hate...Christmas!"

As she roared out that last word she shot a blast of plasma to the ground. When the dust finally cleared, Shego was nowhere to be found.

"Not again!"

Kim yelled, in exasperation.

**End of chapter 6:**

A/N: And just when Kim thought Shego was finally gonna reveal her secrets, boom, she up and leaves. How rude. In the next chapter will Kim go after Shego, or will she just leave her be? Tune in and find out next time on, A Christmas to Remember. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Umm, I don't really have much to say, so let's just dive right in.

**Chapter 7: Found:**

**Bueno Nacho: Middleton:**

Kim and Ron sat at their usual booth at Bueno Nacho. Ron was stuffing a naco in his mouth, while Rufus munched on a chimerrito. Kim was poking at salad, lost in thought.

"You okay, KP?"

Ron's voice was slightly muffled by, naco. Kim let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"I'm worried about Shego. It's been two days, and there hasn't been any sign of her. Even Wade hasn't been able to track her."

Kim set down her fork, and buried her face in her hands. Ron swallowed a mouthful of naco.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her soon. Then again, maybe we shouldn't even bother. I mean what if we find her, and she decides to get revenge by ruining Christmas?"

"Grinch."

Rufus squeaked, biting into a chip. Kim glared at both of them.

"How can you guys be so insensitive? There has to be some logical explanation as to why she said she hates Christmas. Now if you don't wanna help look for her that's fine, but I'm not giving up."

Kim then got up and left. Leaving Ron and Rufus sitting with very puzzled expressions on their faces.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim lay in her bed, thinking over past events. It had been about a week since she was at Bueno Nacho with Ron and Rufus, and she still had no idea where Shego was.

"Maybe I should call Ron, and ask him to help me find Shego. Then again, he's made it quite clear how he feels about her."

Kim rubbed her eyes, and groaned in frustration. This whole sitch was becoming more and more complicated.

_"Ugh, I just wish I had some clue as to where to look for her."_

"Kim, dinner!"

Anne called, from downstairs. Kim headed downstairs, to join her family for dinner. When she got there, she noticed a lump on the couch in the living room, so she went over to see what it was. When she what it was, she nearly had a freak attack.

"What on earth is Shego doing on our couch?!"

"I found her in an alleyway about five miles from here. Poor thing looked like she walked all the way from Go city to there."

"Now come eat dinner, before it gets cold!"

James called out, from the kitchen. Kim snapped out of her shock, and headed into the kitchen. She couldn't believe it though, Shego, the woman she had searched high and low for, for the past week, was asleep in her living room. As Kim and her family tucked into their dinner, she began to ask some questions.

"How long has she been here for? Has She woken up at all?"

"She's been here for about an hour, I found her on my way home from work. And, she was awake while I was treating her injuries. She didn't say anything, just sort of stared at me, and here surroundings."

After her mom had mentioned injuries, Kim turned and looked at Shego. It was then she noticed a bandage wrapped around her head, and another one wrapped around her forearm. Anne explained that Shego appeared to have hit her head on something, and also that she was bit by what must've been a stray dog. Hence the bandages. Kim nodded her head, in understanding, and continued eating, glad that Shego was safe.

**Middleton High:**

Ron Stoppable was standing by his locker, waiting for Kim. She had called the night before, saying she wanted to talk, so he agreed to meet her by his locker. He had been standing there for about ten minutes, before Kim finally arrived.

"Listen Ron, I'm sorry about last week. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that I was just really worried about Shego."

"No sweat, KP, you were right, we shouldn't have been so insensitive. If you want, we'll help you go look for her after school."

Kim smiled at him.

"We don't need to go look for her, she's at my house."

Ron looked at her, in shock and confusion.

"She's at your house? But, but how?"

Ron closed his eyes and shook his head, desperately trying to wrap his brain around what he was just told.

"My mom found her in an alleyway about five miles from our house. So she brought her home, and treated her injuries. As of right now she's asleep in our guest room. It'll be a bit before she actually wakes up, she's been through quite an ordeal."

Ron couldn't believe his ears. Shego, the woman with the glowing green hands of death, was staying in the Possible house. And they all seemed fine with it. Now, he wanted to tell Kim how wrong it was for Shego to be there, but he felt like it was a bad idea, so instead he asked a question.

"Do Wade and Team Go know that Shego's been found?"

Kim was thankful that Ron didn't freak out at the mention of Shego staying with her.

"I haven't told them yet, I guess I was just so surprised to see her that I totally spaced it."

Just then, her kimmunicator beeped. Kim answered it, and saw Wade, on the other end.

"What's the sitch?"

"Hey, Kim, just wanted to see if you had any luck on your end with finding Shego."

"As a matter of fact, I have. My mom's actually the one who found her. I'll explain the details later, but until then can you arrange for a ride to take Ron and I to Go City?"

"Sure thing, it'll be there after school."

Kim thanked him before hanging up, and heading to class.

**Go City:**

Kim and Ron were in the meeting room of Go Tower, with Team Go.

"So, Kim, Ron, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hego asked.

"My mom found Shego."

Kim replied, beaming. Team Go couldn't believe it, Shego had been found.

"Where is she? Is she okay? When can we see her?"

The Wegoes spewed out their questions, left and right.

"Woah guys, ease up on the questions there, will ya?"

Ron's head was starting to spin. Kim just chuckled, amused at the youngest members of Team Go. It was clear that they had been missing their big sister.

"She's staying at my place, in our guest room. She was asleep last time I checked. She'll probably sleep for awhile as her body is healing itself. That being said, you guys should wait a few days before visiting, give her a chance to recuperate."

"Did she have any injuries?"

It was clear that Mego, was concerned for his little sister.

"She had a bump on her head, and she was bit by a stray dog on her forearm, but other than that she's fine."

Team Go sighed in relief, pleased that their sister was safe. Kim and Ron stayed and talked with Team Go for a bit, before heading back home.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was back at home. Ron and Rufus had gone back home as well, to play Zombie Slayer 3000. Kim headed into the kitchen, and pulled a note off the fridge.

"Kim, there is some meatloaf and potatoes in the fridge. You're dad is down at the space center, helping prepare for the launch of a new prototype rocket, I had an emergency at the hospital, but should be home no later than 8:00, and your brothers are at a sleepover. Also, I would like for you to check on Shego, and change her bandages. If you have any questions, or need anything just give me a call."

After reading the note from her mom, Kim set it down on the table, and then pulled a plate wrapped in plastic out of the fridge. Once she heated her food up in the microwave she went upstairs to check on Shego.

Kim looked at Shego, asleep in the guest room.

_"Okay, I'll just change her bandages, and then leave her be."_

She wanted to get Shego taken care of as quickly as possible, as she didn't want to disrupt her sleeping. Kim started by removing the bandage from around Shego's head. The bump had gone down, and she didn't appear to have any other cranial injuries, so Kim just cleaned the area and applied some pain relieving gel, just in case. Then she removed the bandage from around her forearm. The wound was healing up nicely, and Shego looked as if she would have very little, to no scarring. As she was cleaning the wound, Kim noted how soft and smooth Shego's skin was.

"Wow, it's like porcelain."

Kim whispered, to herself. And at that moment, that's how she saw Shego, a fragile, porcelain doll, that she just wanted to hold and protect. Kim continued to watch Shego for a few more minutes before finishing up. With Shego taken care of, Kim headed downstairs to eat her dinner.

Kim was sitting on the couch in the living room. Having just finished dinner, she was reading a book. But her mind wasn't on the words in front of her, no her mind was on the woman upstairs.

_"I just wish I knew how I could help, after all, no one should hate Christmas. She must've of gone through something pretty bad to hate a holiday that's all about joy and cheer."_

She set down her book, her mind to distracted to focus on the printed words, and opted to watch a movie instead. As she got up to look through the collection of DVDs, she felt something tug at the back of her mind. It was telling her to go upstairs, to Shego's room. She tried to ignore it, but it got more and more persistent. Finally, unable to ignore the feeling, Kim headed upstairs.

Upstairs once again, Kim checked on Shego. She was right where Kim had left her, asleep in bed. So why did Kim get the feeling that she should go take a closer look? Kim walked closer to Shego, to get a better look. As she leaned in, to get any even better look, her hand brush against Shego's. It was then that she noticed just how cold her hand was. Kim instantly became worried. Shego was cold, and she wasn't suppose to be. Kim then went into mission mode. She really had no time to call anyone, if she wanted to get Shego to the hospital in time, so she decided to take the sloth. She quickly wrapped Shego in a blanket, and rushed downstairs with her in her arms. Once she was placed safely in the back of the car, Kim got in the driver's side, buckled up, and drove off. As Kim was weaving in and out of traffic, trying to get to the hospital as quickly and safely as possible, she glanced up at the rear view mirror.

"You just love to make me worry, don't you?"

**End of chapter 7:**

A/N: Uh-oh looks like Shego's taking another trip to the hospital. Will Shego make it, or will I be one of the cold, heartless writers that kills off a favorite character? Ya'll will just have to wait and see, next time on A Christmas to Remember. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and any characters that I created. That is all.

**Chapter 8: Hope?:**

**Middleton General: Waiting Room:**

Kim ran through the hospital's emergency room entrance, holding Shego tightly in her arms, and skidding to a stop at the receptionist desk.

"This woman needs help, stat!"

The receptionist looked at Kim like she was insane, before speaking.

"Okay miss, I'll need you to have a seat and fill out these forms."

She then handed Kim a clipboard. Kim groaned in frustration.

"There's no time to fill out forms, my friend here needs immediate medical attention!"

Kim was angry, and almost didn't notice that she had referred to Shego as a friend, but she couldn't look at her as an enemy, not after all that's happened. The receptionist tried her best to calm down the enraged redhead.

"Ma'am, ma'am, please calm down. We'll help your friend, but first we're gonna need you to cooperate."

Kim was about to go off again, when Anne walked into the room.

"Kim, what are you doing here?"

She then noticed that Kim was holding Shego.

"Oh my god, is she alright?!"

Anne then rushed over to the pair.

"She's cold mom. She-She's not suppose to be cold."

Kim was starting to tear up. Anne immediately examined Shego, checking for a pulse. There was none. So, Anne quickly pulled out her pager.

"Code blue, cold blue in the waiting room."

"Copy that, Dr. Possible, we're sending a team down to you now."

Dr. Mitchum, replied. Before anyone knew it a medical team rushed in, with a gurney. They quickly placed Shego on the gurney and wheeled her away, leaving Kim and Anne in the waiting room.

**Operating Room:**

Shego was in the operating room. Dr. Mitchum and his team had just finished resuscitating her.

"Alright team, we need to work fast. We've got her heart beating again, but we're not out of the woods yet. When Dr. Saunders gets back with the results of the blood test and ultrasound, we can go from there."

Dr. Saunders walked in a few moments later with the results of Shego's ultrasound and blood test.

"What do the results say?"

Dr. Mitchum, asked.

"Well according to the results, her powers have restricted the flow of blood to her heart. Also her powers have burned away about 70% of her heart. If we could remove her powers it would help. But, since that's beyond our level of expertise at the moment we'll have to do a heart transplant."

Dr. Saunders, replied. Dr. Mitchum took the clipboard, and looked over the results for himself.

"Will the transplant be able to save her?"

It was unlikely that it would, but he was trying to remain positive. Dr. Saunders sighed, shaking his head.

"The transplant will give us time to figure out how to remove her powers, but not for long. Even with the operation her powers will just attack the new heart."

Dr. Mitchum just hung his head, sadly, he hated to lose a patient, and it looked like he was gonna lose Shego.

"I guess I better go give Kim and Anne the news."

he then exited the room.

**Waiting Room:**

Kim was pacing frantically around the waiting room. What was taking Dr. Mitchum so long, why hadn't he returned yet? Anne looked at her daughter in concern. She could sense a strong connection between Kim and Shego, even if they couldn't.

"Kim honey, please sit down. I'm sure Shego will be just fine."

Kim stopped pacing, and stared at the doors to the operating room. It took her all of her willpower to not burst open the doors, and run to Shego.

"He should be done by now, what's taking so long? Oh god, what if she didn't make it, and he doesn't know to break it to us?"

Kim's voice broke, and she began to cry. Anne walked over to her daughter, and hugged her tightly.

"I promise you, Shego will be just fine. Dr. Mitchum is one of the best doctors we have."

While Anne was comforting her daughter, Dr. Mitchum walked into the room. Anne and Kim both looked at him expectantly.

"Well, we managed to resuscitate her, but she's gonna need a transplant. About 70% of her heart has been damaged by her powers. However, even with the transplant, she won't be in the clear. Her powers will most likely attack her new heart. But, there is a bit of good news. The transplant will give us at least a little bit of time to figure out a way to remove Shego's powers."

Kim and Anne sighed in relief, glad that there was some hope. However, they noticed that Dr. Mitchum looked as if he was keeping something from them. When he noticed the looks they were giving him, he decided to come clean.

"We have a max of 12 hours to complete the transplant, but...she has an extremely rare blood type, and only one other person in history was known to have it."

Kim and Anne looked at each other, and then at Dr. Mitchum.

"What's her blood type, and who else had it?"

Anne's voice was filled with curiosity.

"Her blood type is XX-, and the only other person to have it was...her mom."

Kim's heart sank. Shego's mom was dead, and now so was any hope of saving someone she truly cared about.

**End of chapter 8:**

A/N: Things can never be easy, can they? What'll happen next? Tune in and found out on the next, exciting installment of, A Christmas to Remember. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This chapter is gonna be a long one, so sit back and enjoy.

**Chapter 9: Surgery and Secrets:**

**Middleton General:**

Kim was having a hard time fathoming what she had just been told. Shego was dying, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Kim clenched her fist in anger, her body visibly shaking. Her mom and Dr. Mitchum looked at her with worry. Dr. Mitchum walked over to Kim, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this, Kim. I'll let you go say goodbye to her now if you'd like."

Kim steeled herself, and then turned to look at him; her eyes boring into his.

"No, you're wrong. She's gonna make it, she's strong. And, I'm not giving up. I'll find a way to save her, even if I have to do it alone."

That said, Kim ran out of the hospital, before anyone could stop her.

"Shouldn't we go after her?"

"No, if I know my daughter, which I do, there's no stopping her. She's gonna do whatever it takes to save the woman she loves."

Dr. Mitchum looked at Anne, in confusion, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

"Loves, aren't they on opposite sides of the law? And, I'm sure I've heard on the news that they've battled each other many times."

Dr. Mitchum scratched his head, and tried to wrap his brain the idea of a hero loving a villain.

"They are and they have, but I see in them a bond more powerful than anything on this earth. They need each other whether they realize it or not. Therefore, Kim is right, we can't just sit back and let her die. We have to do something."

Anne's voice was filled with confidence. Dr. Mitchum looked at Anne, his own confidence growing as well. The Possible women were right, they couldn't give up.

**Go City: Go Tower:**

Kim Possible had just finished explaining to Team Go what was happening with their sister. None of them wanted to accept the fact that she was dying. None of them wanted to say goodbye. Especially, not the Wegoes.

"No, she can't die!"

Tears running down their faces. Hego and Mego immediately pulled their younger brothers into a hug.

"I know you guys don't wanna lose her, none of us do, but sometimes these things just happen. I know it's gonna be hard not having her in our lives, but we'll get through it; together."

Hego was trying his best to keep his voice from breaking. The Wegoes didn't want to hear it though, their sister was going to make it; they just knew it.

"We're not saying goodbye, she's gonna make it; we just have to believe. That's what mom and dad always told us. If we believe in something hard enough, it'll come true. So if you guys wanna give up on her that's fine, but we're gonna save her; no matter what."

The Wegoes' voices were filled with determination. Mego just sighed, clearly his little brothers didn't get it.

"You guys don't understand; she's dying, and there's nothing we can do about it. Mom was the only other person to have Shego's blood type, and she's gone. You guys are just gonna have to face the music and accept the fact that Shego will be gone soon too."

They looked at their brother, anger blazing in their eyes.

"You're such a jerk, Mego!"

They then ran off.

"Xerxes, Xanto, come back!"

Hego, yelled. Kim looked at him, in confusion.

"Xerxes? Xanto?"

Hego and Mego just laughed.

"You didn't actually think that Wego one and Wego two were their real names, did you?"

Hego asked, with a laugh. Kim just twiddled her thumbs, and let out a nervous chuckle.

"We-Well, umm, yeah kinda."

Mego just shook his head, in amusement.

"Hego, Mego, Wego 1, Wego 2, and Shego are all just names we made up for Team Go, and they sort of stuck."

Kim slowly nodded her head, sort of understanding.

"So the twins real names are Xerxes and Xanto. What about the rest of you?"

Kim was glad that they were talking about something other than the possibility of losing Shego.

"Well, since you asked, my name is Galilee, Hego's name is Logan, and Shego's...well I think it'd be best if she told you herself. She doesn't like it when we reveal personal stuff about her to other people."

Kim was about to ask something about Shego that had been on her mind for some time, when her kimmunicator beeped. She quickly answered the call. Her mom was on the other end, and Kim could tell by looking at her eyes that she had been crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?! What happened?! Is Shego okay?!"

Kim was clearly frantic, with worry. Anne giggled a bit at her daughter, she sure did care a lot about Shego.

"Sweety, these are tears of joy. Turns out Shego's mom was an organ donor. Her heart is currently being flight for life helicoptered to us as we speak. Also, Wade found a way to remove Shego's powers. Hurry on over to the hospital, and I'll explain everything."

Now it was Kim's turn to cry tears of joy. Shego was gonna make it. Kim turned to Hego and Mego.

"Go get the Wegoes, we got a hospital to get to."

Kim then thanked her mom for calling, and hung up. Once the call ended, Kim and Team Go got into the Go jet, and flew off towards Middleton General.

**Middleton General:**

Kim and Team Go rushed into the entrance of the hospital, almost running into Anne.

"Sorry."

Came the unified reply. Anne just smiled, glad they were there.

"Is it true, is Shego really gonna be okay?"

Wego 1 was barely able to contain his excitement.

"Yes, your mom's heart arrived a few minutes ago, and Shego is going into surgery now."

Wego 2 nearly jumped for joy.

"Hooray, this means she'll be able to spend Christmas with us!"

This got his twin going, and they both did a happy dance around the waiting room.

"It'd be nice if she would spend Christmas with us, but she doesn't celebrate Christmas anymore."

Hego had said it more so to himself, but Kim still heard him.

"Why doesn't she celebrate Christmas?"

Kim's question grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. The Go brothers all looked at each other, all silently debating whether or not to tell Kim. After about five minutes Hego decided to tell her, after all, she'd probably find out anyway, she could have Wade research it.

"When Shego was only four years old she was kidnapped. She was taken from us before Christmas and returned some time after. None of us know what was done to her, only she knows that. But, the night she came back to us our mom was giving her a bath, and Shego was acting strangely. Shego loved bath time and she would normally splash about in the tub, but she just sat there with a very somber expression on her face. Also, during her bath, our mom and I noticed a strange symbol on Shego's back. Neither of us knew what it was, but after doing some research we discovered that it was called, Ægishjálmur, or helm of awe, and is known as a symbol of protection. However, the weird thing about it is, it looks like it's a part of her. It was a black, and contrasted against her pale skin, yet at the same time blended in perfectly with it. Actually, one could say it was almost like a birthmark. We asked her if the people who had taken her from us had put it on her, and she said that they hadn't, that it appeared one night, and that it's how she was able to escape. You see, when she came back to us she was all by herself. In fact she rang the doorbell. And to this day, none of us know who took her, only she knows that, and she'll probably never tell another living soul. But, whoever they were, they're the reason she doesn't like Christmas anymore."

Kim and her mom stared at Hego, in awe, both trying to wrap their heads around what was just revealed to them. Anne couldn't help but tear up a bit. She couldn't imagine one of her own kids being taken, and the heartache her parents must've gone through. Everyone stood there in silence, until it was broken by the sound of Dr. Mitchum entering the room. They all looked at him, silently asking for an update on Shego.

"Everything is going well. I just came out here to get the serum from, Anne."

Anne handed him a vial, and he head back into the operating room.

"What was that?"

Mego, asked.

"It's a formula that Wade created, that will remove your sister's powers from her body. He recommended it being given to her just before her knew heart is in her body. The serum is fast acting, so her powers won't have a chance to attack her new heart."

"What'll happen after she's done in the operating room?"

Wego 1, asked.

"She'll be taken to the ICU, and be put on a 48 hour observation. Then, she'll come back to our place to recover. I figured she would like to be out of the hospital at that point, and Kim is going on winter break soon, so she'll be able to help care for her. And of course, you guys are welcome to visit while she's recovering. She does love you guys, whether she admits to it or not."

Team Go was happy with the idea of getting to see their sister, after all this was over. However, it was gonna be quite the adjustment to see her without her powers.

"Do you guys think Shego will be okay with not having powers?"

Wego 2, asked. Everyone else pondered his question for a moment. Knowing Shego's hot temper, she would likely be upset about losing her powers, but it was for the best.

"Don't worry guys, it'll be tough, but with our help she'll get over not having her powers."

Kim said, letting out a yawn. Anne looked at the clock, and noticed how late it was, or early depending on how you looked at it.

"Kim, why don't you and Shego's brothers head back to the house, and get some rest. I'll give you a call when there's another update on Shego."

Kim and Shego's brothers all wanted to stay at the hospital, but Anne insisted that they go get some rest. So, after some arguing, which Anne won, Kim and Team Go flew back to the Possible house.

**Possible Residence:**

Everyone was sleeping. Well, everyone that is, except Kim. She was currently lying in bed, thinking about the bit she was told about Shego's past. She still had some questions, but at least now she knew more than she did before. She was finally about to fall asleep, when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

Her door opened, to reveal her dad.

"Hey Kimmie-cub, your mom wanted me to tell you that Shego's out of surgery, and is now in the ICU. She said that everything went well, and Shego should make a full recovery."

Kim smiled at her dad, pleased with the news.

"Do you think we'll be able to see her before she gets out of ICU, I know her brothers would really appreciate it."

"I'll ask your mom about it, but for now get some sleep."

James kissed his daughter goodnight, and then left the room, shutting the door behind him. Once he had left, Kim laid her head on her pillow, and drifted off to sleep, with a smile on her face.

**End of chapter 9:**

A/N: If you made it through this chapter I congratulate you. In the next chapter I will be bringing in a lot more kigo (this is a kigo fic after all). So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This chapter will be about Kim and Shego.

**Chapter 10: Recovery:**

**Middleton General: ICU:**

Kim Possible was in the ICU, with Shego. Team Go had just left, they got a call saying that a museum in Go City was being robbed of priceless artifacts. They had enjoyed seeing their sister, even though she didn't wake up at all. Kim was stroking Shego's long, silky black hair. As she was doing so her hand moved down to Shego's pale cheek. Kim noted how Shego's body temperature had changed, since her powers were removed. Her skin no longer felt constantly warm. In fact, she now had the same body temperature as Kim.

_"It just feels so different, but in a good way."_

She continued to watch Shego, wondering when she would wake up.

"Am I gonna have to kiss you, in order for you to wake up?"

Kim had not expected Shego to answer, and she nearly fell out of her chair.

"You gotta buy me dinner first, Princess."

Shego's eyes opened, and she gave Kim her trademark smirk. Kim rolled her eyes, and smirked as well. Typical Shego was being sarcastic as always.

"How are you feeling?"

There was a hint of concern in Kim's voice, and it did not go unnoticed.

"Geeze, Kimmie, can you ask a question without sounding so damn worried? I feel fine, but why does my skin look different?"

"The doctors injected you with a serum that Wade created, that was able to safely and effectively remove your powers. It had to be done in order to save your life. You see, your powers were attacking your heart. You had a transplant, but we had to remove your powers, so your new heart wouldn't get damaged."

Shego gently placed a hand over her heart.

"Who's heart do I have?"

Kim smiled at her, and told her that she had her mom's heart. Upon hearing this, Shego began to cry, allowing the tears to flow freely. Kim, not knowing what to do or say, pulled Shego into a hug. As she sat there holding her, Shego's sobs died down to quiet sniffles, and then after a few minutes she was silent. Once she had calmed down, Kim began to let go, but Shego tightened her grip on her.

"Don't go, it's cold."

Realizing that it was probably gonna take her time to adjust to her new body temperature Kim laid down and pulled Shego close to her, hugging her tightly to keep her warm. As they snuggled against each other, Anne Possible peaked into the room to check on them, smiling at the closeness of the two.

_"They really would make a lovely couple."_

She then headed off, to check on her other patients.

**Possible Residence:**

"And this is where you'll be staying."

Kim and Shego were standing in the doorway of the guest room. Shego walked in, and set her suitcase down on the bed. It had been a couple of days since she was released from the hospital, and after she had gotten out she had gone to one of her safe houses, and gotten some clothes to take to the Possible house. As she was unpacking, Jim and Tim walked in to see how she was doing.

"Hey, Shego, are you settling in?"

Tim, asked.

"Kim driving you crazy yet?"

Jim, asked. Kim glared at her brother, and Shego laughed, amused at the redheads expression.

"I'm doing okay guys, and no, Pumpkin hasn't driven me insane...yet."

Shego then put the last of her clothes away. Kim looked at her brothers.

"Don't you tweebs have a rocket to build or something?"

"Hicka bicka boo?"

Tim, asked.

"Hoosha."

Jim replied, and the two scampered off. Kim shook her head, sometimes tweeb speak was just so weird.

"Well I'll just leave you to get settled. Dinner will be ready in an hour, but if you get hungry before then feel free to go down to the kitchen and grab a snack."

She exited the room, leaving Shego alone with her thoughts.

_"I can't believe I'm staying with, Princess. My evil reputation is officially in the toilet. Then again, will I even be able to get work as a mercenary again? I mean the main reason I was hired was because of my powers, but now that they're gone I doubt anyone will want me."_

Shegoblaid on the bed, and thought about all that had happened. Sighing, she stood up, and walked over to the mirror. Taking in the color of her skin, she felt as if there was a stranger looking back at her; and she hated it. She hated not being able to have her powers, her powers made her feel safe. And now, now she felt powerless, like a big, open target.

_"This is so stupid. They took my powers without even asking me. What if I didn't want their help, what if I didn't want to be saved?"_

Shego was angry. If she still had her powers, her hands would've been glowing at that moment. However, she did feel something, on her back. It was a strange tingling, almost burning sensation. She removed her shirt, and with her back facing the mirror, turned her head back to look at the Ægishjálmur, it was glowing. This surprised Shego. The last time her symbol had glowed was during the first time it had helped her. In fact, she could vaguely remember a tingling, burning sensation back then as well, but, it was all a blank after that. She always wondered about the Ægishjálmur, why she had it. She was broken out of her thoughts by James calling everyone for dinner. Putting her shirt back on, Shego headed downstairs to join the Possibles, for dinner.

Dinner was going quite well, for the most part. Idle conversation was going on here and there, and the tweebs were currently flicking peas at each other. Shego sat in silence, stirring her food around on her plate.

"Shego dear, is everything alright?"

Shego didn't answer, nor did she really hear Anne's question, as she was lost in thought. Kim placed a gentle hand on Shego's shoulder to get her attention. Shego didn't look up from her plate, but she did speak.

"What is it, Cupcake?"

Jim and Tim ooo'd at Shego's nickname for Kim. She quickly shushed them and turned to Shego.

"My mom just asked you if you were okay."

Shego glanced at the two redheads, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just stuff, and things."

Her vague reply made it clear that she didn't want to talk about whatever was on her mind.

_"She's so secretive."_

Anne looked at Shego, and noticed how flushed she looked. Instantly going into doctor mode, Anne got up and retrieved a thermometer. Placing the thermometer under Shego's tongue, Anne stood and waited for the device to beep. She grew increasingly worried as the number continued to rise. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the thermometer finally beeped. Anne grabbed it and read the number, her eyes widening, in shock.

"Is everything alright?"

James noted the surprised expression on his wife's face. Anne looked at the number on the thermometer, and then at Shego.

"This doesn't make sense. How can her body temperature be that high? According to this, she shouldn't even be awake right now, or alive for that matter."

"What's her body temperature?"

Kim could feel her heart sinking. She had been so sure that Shego was in the clear, and now it looked as if something was wrong.

"Her body temperature is registering at 116° fahrenheit."

The rest of the Possible family all looked at Shego in surprise, and confusion. No way her body temperature can be that high. A silence fell over everyone, but it was soon broken by the sound of chair legs scraping against the floor.

"I'm fine, would you all stop worrying?"

Shego then left the table, and headed upstairs. Kim got up to go after her, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"I'd think it'd be best to leave her alone for right now. You can go check on her later."

Anne said, knowing how concerned her daughter was about Shego. Kim reluctantly agreed to do as her mom said, and remained downstairs; the whole time wondering if Shego was alright.

Shego sat on her bed, with her legs crossed, and her eyes closed. She was in a meditative state and didn't hear when Kim knocked on her door, or when she had entered the room. Kim stood there and silently watched Shego. After some time, Shego finally opened her eyes. Noticing for the first time that Kim was in the room.

"If you came here to see if I'm alright, I'm fine."

Shego's tone sounded a bit harsh, and it made Kim take a step back.

"Shego, we're all just worried about you, is all. Your body temperature is dangerously high, and yet you seem fine; so it's really bizarre."

Shego looked away, a spot on the floor suddenly becoming very interesting.

"I don't need you to worry about me. I don't need anyone to worry about me."

"You're so full of shit, Shego. You do so need someone to worry about you. But, more importantly, you need someone to care about you."

Shego let out a small laugh, her eyes moving up, to meet Kim's.

"My, My, Little Miss Perfect is using foul language. Why whatever is this world coming to?"

Kim just smirked.

"It's because I've been hanging around you so much, you're a bad influence on me."

Shego feigned mock.

"Why, Kimmie, you wound me so. I would never corrupt that pretty little head of yours; I mean perish the thought."

Shego's attempt at trying to sound innocent got both women laughing.

"Well Miss Go, look at you being a regular old southern bell. Why bless your little heart."

Shego shook her head, her eyes looking at the redhead in front of her, with amusement. The two women ended up laughing and talking into the wee hours of the night, both enjoying each other's company. As Kim was leaving to go to her room, Shego called out to her. Kim turned and looked at Shego, giving the other woman her full attention.

"Listen Pumpkin, uh for what it's worth, thank you...for everything."

Kim just smiled at her, and then went back to her room, glad that Shego had opened up to her a little bit.

**End of chapter 10:**

A/N: I actually wasn't planning for this chapter to so long, oh well. So what could be up with Shego? Could it have something to do with the helm of awe? You'll just have to wait and see. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

**Chapter 11: Mystery:**

**Possible Residence:**

Shego awoke to the sound of something exploding, followed by the sound of someone yelling.

"Tweebs, how many times have you guys been told not to launch your rockets in the house?!"

Kim was frustrated at her brothers for wrecking the house...again.

"We have to launch them inside, they're not stable enough for an outdoor environment!"

The Possible siblings continued to argue back and forth, until the sound of someone clearing their throat got everyone's attention.

"Do you guys have any idea what time it is?"

Shego was rubbing sleep from her eyes. The Possible children all looked away, sheepishly. It was 8 o'clock in the morning, and they all knew how Shego liked to sleep in.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you."

Jim avoided eye contact with the pale woman, at all cost. Shego just shook her head, and then headed downstairs; Kim and the tweebs following behind.

They were all sitting down to breakfast, when Anne and James came to join them.

"Good morning, you're all up early."

James' voice was chipper. Anne noticed the look of guilt on her sons' faces, the look of annoyance on her daughter's, and the tiredness of her house guest's eyes. She knew exactly what had happened.

"Rockets?"

Anne's voice had an amused tone to it.

"Rockets and yelling."

Shego, mumbled. She had no idea Kimmie could be so loud.

"Hey Princess, next time, if you're gonna scream, save it for the bedroom."

Everyone just looked at Shego, with their mouths hanging open. Kim blushed a bright red.

"Shego!"

Kim was exasperated, and embarrassed. Jim and Tim decided to join in on their sister's embarrassment.

"Oh, so you do; well you know."

A sly smirk shone on Tim's face.

"I do not have a crush on her!"

Kim was now blushing even harder.

"Oh yeah, then how come we heard y-"

Kim quickly smacked her hand over Jim's mouth. This got Shego laughing.

"So Kimmie, what did they hear you doing?"

Shego had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Kim's face burned bright red, as she buried her face in her hands. Anne and James just looked at their daughter, both wondering what she was so embarrassed about.

"We're you giving yourself a hand?"

Shego wagged her eyebrows, suggestively. Anne's eyes widened in shock, and James nearly spit out his coffee. Both clearly understood what Shego was talking about.

"Now Shego, we will not being having talk like that at the table. And Kim, how do the boys know about that?"

James eyed his daughter, suspiciously. Kim kept her face hidden.

"They, uh, they sorta came home early from their sleepover. Jim had forgotten his pajamas."

Kim was now at the point where she just wanted to curl up and die.

"I see, well uh, Kim, just be more careful next time."

James then finished the rest of his coffee. Shego and the tweebs snickered, all thoroughly enjoying Kim's blush.

_"Great, the tweebs now have someone to gang up on me with. This is gonna be a long day."_

**Bueno Nacho:**

Ron and Rufus were laughing their asses off at what they had been told about what happened at breakfast.

"How did you guys even find out?"

"Jim and Tim told us. They're on our zombie slaying team."

"Kim love Shego?"

Rufus squeaked, giving the redhead a wink. Kim just groaned, this was turning out to be a really embarrassing day for her.

"Oh, don't be so embarrassed, KP; so what if you like Shego, in that way."

Kim looked at Ron like he had just said he was sick of nacos.

"Really, you mean you're cool with me having feelings for a girl?"

Kim couldn't believe that Ron would be okay with her liking Shego.

"Totally, KP. If you love Shego, then that's fine with me. And, if she hurts you, I'll just unleash some monkey kung fu on her."

"Hiya!"

Rufus squeaked, giving a karate chop. Kim just smiled at her friends. They were such dorks, sometimes, but they were her dorks.

"So does she know how you feel?"

"Uh, well, no."

Ron gaped, at his best friend.

"Well you gotta tell her, KP. After all, Shego's hot; if you don't tell her you could miss your chance."

Kim raised an eyebrow, at her best friend.

"You plan on asking Shego out?"

Kim gave Ron a grin. Ron began to wave his hands, frantically, becoming flustered.

"Wah, no way, KP, she's all yours. I'm just sayin' it wouldn't be hard for her to get a date, so if you wanna ask her out you better do it quick."

Kim laughed, at her best friend's antics. Ron could be such a card, sometimes.

**Middleton General:**

"And that, Shego, is how you perform a craniotomy."

Anne then removed her surgical gloves. Shego was currently clutching a bucket close to herself, her face a shade of green.

"Ugh, remind me to never come to work with you again."

Anne walked over to Shego, and gently patted her on the head.

"Haha, sorry, Shego, I guess I never took you for one to have a weak stomach. But, don't worry, I'm all done for the day."

Shego was glad that she wouldn't have to see anymore heads being cut open.

"Now, I'm just going to take this blood work to Dr. Saunders, and then we'll on our way."

Anne then walked away, and left Shego, alone. Shego decided to head back downstairs, to the waiting room, and wait for Anne there. As she began to walk down the hall, towards the stairs, she heard someone call out to her. She tried it ignore it, but it grew insistent, and the Ægishjálmur on her back began tingle, slightly. Suddenly, Shego fell into a trance like state, and with her legs seemingly moving on there own she followed the sound of the mysterious voice. After walking for some time, Shego ended up in the boiler room.

"Hello?"

"Shego, I've been looking all over for you."

"You have?"

"Yes, you must come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"To the spot where we first met, years ago. Do you remember where it?"

Shego pursed her lips.

"I'm not sure, I'm also not really sure who you are?"

The voice let out a small chuckle.

"Why Shego dear, it's me, Hiroshi."

Shego's eyes widened, she remembered Hiroshi. Suddenly, a bright light shone, and a man stood in front of Shego. He held his hand out to her.

"Come with me."

Shego reached her hand out towards his. Her fingertips had just grazed his own when Anne called to her from behind.

"Shego, what on earth are you doing down here?"

Anne's voice broke Shego from her trance, and Hiroshi disappeared. Shego blinked her eyes in confusion a couple of times, and Anne called out to Shego again, to get her attention.

"Shego, is everything alright."

Shego turned, and looked at Anne.

"Yes, everything is fine."

Shego's voice sounded a bit distant. Anne let out a small sigh.

"Let's head home."

Anne then took Shego by the hand, and led her out of the boiler room.

**Possible Residence:**

"How was work?"

Kim asked, when she saw who had entered the house.

"It went well, Shego here has a weak stomach, though."

Kim giggled, imagining Shego holding a bucket.

"I would never take Shego one for a weak stomach."

"Neither would I."

Anne then looked over at Shego. When she looked at her, she grew concerned. Shego stood completely still, and looked out into the backyard. Anne and Kim looked where she was looking, but they saw nothing.

"Shego, what are you looking at?"

Kim asked, wondering what Shego was so transfixed on. Shego didn't say anything, but pointed to a spot beside the big oak tree.

"Uh, Shego, nothing's there."

Kim looked at Shego, like she had just lost her mind.

"She did the same thing at the hospital."

Kim walked over to Shego, and shook her to snap her out of her trance. When Shego came to she had no idea what was going on, or why the Possible women looked so concern.

"Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, we're more worried about you. You've zoned out on us twice so far. Are you feeling okay?"

Anne gently placed a hand against Shego's forehead. Shego just let out a sigh, the two redheads sure did a lot of worrying, especially about her.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me up when dinner is ready."

And with that said, Shego headed upstairs to the guest room.

"I'm worried about her."

"Me too, something's going on with her, I'm just not sure what. Kim, why don't you try talking to her, I'm sure she'll open up to you."

"Mom, there's no way she'll tell me what's going on. Shego is a very private person. Besides, what if the tweebs overhear, you know they can't keep a secret."

Anne just smiled at her daughter.

"Well why don't you take her out on a date? The boys won't be able to eavesdrop on your conversation if you're not home."

Anne acted as if it were the most obvious thing, in the world. Kim for her part just stood there completely, slack jawed.

"Mom, I can't ask her out, she's straight."

Kim couldn't believe her mom would even suggest such a thing.

"Kim, you know it can't hurt to try. You should ask her on a date. Who knows, she may surprise."

And with that, Anne left to go start dinner, leaving Kim alone with her thoughts.

**End of chapter 11:**

A/N: Poor Kim being embarrassed by her friends and family. And what could be up with Shego? I plan on posting at least a couple of chapters today, so keep an eye out for them. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Lots of Kigo in this chapter. Also there will be a quote that is in French, which I got from the movie Eloise at Christmastime, so therefore credit goes to the writer(s) of said movie. Now, I only saw the movie once about 4 years ago. I tried to find the quote online, but to no avail. That being said, it was written from what I can remember, so it may not be completely accurate. Also, I used Google translate, so if the French isn't 100% accurate I apologize. Now that that's all taken care of, let's continue the story.

**Chapter 12: Date Night:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim had finally gotten up the courage to go upstairs to the guestroom. Now if only she could will herself to knock on the door. Just as she was about to knock, she heard Shego call for her to enter. This surprised her at first, but she quickly collected herself, opened the door, and walked in. Shutting the door behind her, Kim walked up to Shego.

"How'd you know it was me?"

Shego just grinned.

"Simple, Cupcake, you're the only one in the house that smells like cherries. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kim fidgeted, she wasn't quite sure how to ask Shego out. Should she be blunt about it, or just ease into it?

"Well ah you see, Shego, uh, I was ah, wondering if, um, if you wanted, if you wanted to, that is if you're not doing anything, would you li-"

Shego gently placed a finger over Kim's lips, silencing the redhead.

"Sure Princess, I'll go on a date with you."

It took Kim all of her willpower, not to leap for joy.

"Y-you will?"

Shego nodded her head, and smiled at the redhead, who was trying her best to hide a goofy grin.

"Yes, I'll go out with you. How about dinner, my treat."

Kim smiled, dinner sounded lovely.

"Then it's settled, dinner it is. I'll call and make reservations, while you go get ready."

Shego then led Kim to the door, so she could go get ready.

Kim and Shego were both ready to go on their date. Kim had decided to wear a simple, strapless purple dress, that stopped just above her knees, and a pair of simple black heels.

"Ready to go?"

When Kim turned around, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. There stood Shego, wearing a red-based claret colored dress. It had straps, and a v-shape in the front, showing just the right amount of cleavage. For shoes, she too went with a simple black heel. Kim's mouth ran dry, staring at the vision of beauty before her.

"You, you look beautiful."

Kim's eyes never left the woman in front of her. Shego giggled, she actually giggled, and to Kim it was like angels singing.

"Well, don't you two look lovely. Now, behave yourselves, and don't stay out too late."

Kim and Shego both agreed to Anne's wishes, and then headed out.

"So where are we going?"

Kim buckled herself into the passenger side.

"It's a surprise."

Shego got into the driver's side, and buckled herself in. Once both women were in the car, Shego drove off towards their destination.

**At the Restaurant:**

Shego and Kim pulled up to the restaurant. Shego quickly parked the car, and got out. Going to the passenger side, she opened Kim's door, and extended her hand out towards her.

"M'lady."

Shego then gave Kim a slight bow. Kim just rolled her eyes, Shego could be really corny sometimes.

"You're something else, you know?"

Kim then took Shego's hand, and pulling herself up. As they walked up to the restaurant Kim's eyes grew wide, with astonishment.

"The Margi? Shego, we can't eat here, this place is way too expensive."

Kim could not believing where they were, for their date.

"Sure we can, Princess. Money is no object here. Now, come on, it'll be fun."

Shego then grabbed Kim's arm, and pulled her into the restaurant.

Kim and Shego had just finished their meal. Shego was sipping a glass of wine, and eyeing the redhead in front of her. Kim was biting her lip, wanting to say something, but was not sure what.

"Okay Kimmie, I'll bite, what's on your mind?"

Shego set down her wine, and giving Kim her full attention. Kim fidgeted in her seat a bit. She was really having a great time with Shego, and didn't want to ruin it by upsetting the pale woman. Still, Kim had always been a curious person, and her mom was right, she needed to take a risk. So, mustering up her courage, Kim asked her question.

"What's been going on with you the last few days? I mean first you have a body temperature of 116°, and then the other day you zoned out, and acted like you saw someone, or something."

After Kim had finished she, instantly regretted opening her mouth. Shego's eyes narrowed, and her mouth became a thin line. Kim was putting her nose where it didn't belong.

"Look, Princess, it's really personal, okay? Let's just enjoy the rest of our date."

Shego had called her by one of the nicknames she had for her, so she wasn't too upset, but Kim still felt like she just got off lucky.

"I'm sorry, Shego, I guess my curiosity just got the best of me."

Shego reached over, and gently placed her hand on Kim's.

"It's okay, Princess. The truth is, I don't want to tell you because I'm worried you'll think I need to be put in the nut house."

Kim gave Shego a pained look. How could she think such a thing?

"Shego, I would never think such a thing. I care a lot about you, and only want to help."

Kim gave Shego a small smile, and gently squeezed her hand. Shego squeezed back, giving Kim a small smile in return.

"It's a beautiful night out, what'd ya say we go for a walk in the park?"

Shego then stood, holding her hand out for Kim to take. A walk sounded like a great idea to Kim. So, Shego paid the check, and the two headed for the park.

**At the park:**

Kim and Shego were walking arm in arm, in the park.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

Kim was looking up, in awe. Shego looked up as well, a smile on her face.

"Si jamais vous sentir perdu, effrayé, ou seul, il suffit de regarder dans le ciel et de trouver mon étoile. Et sachez que, peu importe à quelle distance nous sommes Je serai toujours avec vous."

Kim gave her a confused look.

"What did you just say?"

Shego let out a small chuckle.

"It's something my mom used to say to me all the time. It's French and it means, should you ever feel lost, scared, or alone just look up in the sky and find my star. And know that, no matter how far apart we are I will always be with you."

Kim gave Shego a loving and tender smile.

"You're mom sounds like an amazing person. Can you show me her star?"

Kim was curious to see which star Shego would point out. Shego looked at Kim lovingly, and then pointed to a star just above them, that shone brightly in the night sky. Kim looked where Shego was pointing.

"How do you know that one is her's?"

Shego looked at Kim.

"Because whenever I look at that particular star I get a warm feeling inside me, and then I know she's watching over me."

Kim took another look at the star, that Shego had pointed out.

"I wish I could've met your mom, but would she have been okay with us, dating?"

Kim wondered how okay Shego's mom was, with having a lesbian daughter. Shego didn't say anything, but wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, and pulled her close. Kim could feel Shego's breath on her lips. She wanted to kiss her, but didn't want to end up misreading Shego, and make the wrong move. With their faces mere inches apart, Shego took a quick glance up, and then her eyes fell back down to Kim's. As she stared into those bright, green orbs, she knew she was exactly where she wanted to be. As she leaned in for a kiss, she kept her eyes open for a moment, to gage Kim's reaction. When she saw Kim begin to close her eyes and lean in, she knew that was her cue to go ahead. So, closing her eyes and leaning in a little more, Shego captured Kim's lips in a small, tender kiss. When they parted, Kim had a dazed look on her face. The kiss was small, but it spoke volumes to Kim. Shego then gave Kim a gentle hug.

"To answer your early question, Pumpkin, yes, my mom would be okay with us, dating."

Kim smiled, and pulled Shego in for another kiss. This one lasted a bit longer, and was filled with more passion. When they parted for a second time, it was Shego who had a dazed look. Kim giggled, and thought that Shego looked really cute like that. Shego shook her head, to snap herself out of her daze. When she was back to normal she took a look at her watch.

"It's nearly midnight, Princess, we should head home."

Shego then took Kim by the hand, and led her back to the car. As the two walked hand in hand they both thought about how amazing the date had been, and neither one of them was aware of the woman watching them from behind the bushes.

**End of chapter 12:**

A/N: Finally, I put romance into this story. Well, I tried to at least. I'm not much of a romance person, so I hope it was alright. Let's see, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I'm suppose to be working on a math worksheet, so it might be a couple of days before I post again. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

**Chapter 13: Powers and a Visitor:**

**Drive Home:**

Kim and Shego were driving home from their date. They drove in silence, but neither of them minded as the silence was a comfortable one.

"I really had a great time with you tonight."

Kim gave Shego a soft smile, and Shego smiled back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Princess."

Shego reached over, and gave Kim's hand a gentle squeeze. She kept hold of Kim's, and turned her eyes back to the road, focusing on driving. They were about twenty minutes from home when Shego's vision suddenly began to blur. She let go of Kim's hand and rubbed her eyes, in hopes that it would help her regain her vision.

"Is everything alright?"

Kim noticed the way Shego was rubbing her eyes.

"I'm fine."

Shego placed both hands on the wheel.

_"Shit, I can't see a thing. But, I can't let Kimmie know."_

Shego prayed, that her vision would clear up soon. Kim believed that Shego was okay, until the car suddenly stopped.

"Why'd we stop?"

They were still about fifteen minutes from home, so they shouldn't have been stopping. Shego bit her bottom lip. She knew she that she should be honest with Kim, but she didn't want the redhead to worry. After having an internal debate for a few minutes, Shego decided to tell Kim what was going on. She just prayed to whatever god was listening that Kim didn't flip out.

"I, I can't see anything."

Kim was a bit taken aback by what Shego had just said.

"How long have you not been able to see for?"

Shego grinned, sheepishly.

"About five minutes."

Kim stared at Shego, flabbergasted.

"You haven't been able to see for the past five minutes, and you decided to keep driving? What the hell, you could've gotten us into an accident!"

Kim was upset. Shego should've known better.

"I know, which is why I pulled over."

Shego crossed her arms, in a huff, and turned away from Kim. Letting out a sigh, Kim reached over to put a comforting hand on Shego's shoulder. She hadn't meant to upset the pale woman. However, when she tried touch Shego, her hand was thrown back. Kim grabbed her hand, wincing in pain. When she looked back at Shego, she could see black lightning rolling off of her shoulder.

_"No way, that's impossible."_

Kim rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"You alright, Kimmie?"

Shego was looking at Kim's reflection, in the mirror.

"Huh, you can see me?"

Kim was a bit confused. Shego smirked, and turned to look at her.

"Yes, Pumpkin, I can see you. But, I don't need to use my eyes to see you. We've known each for quite some time now. I can read you like an open book."

Shego then leaned over, and gave Kim a gentle kiss on the nose. "I'm sorry for getting upset with you. You were right, I shouldn't have been driving. Can you forgive me?"

Shego looked lovely into Kim's eyes. Kim gave Shego a warm, loving smile; and Shego knew by that smile that all was forgiven. So, with both girls in good spirits, Shego started up the car and drove back to the Possible house.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim and Shego entered the Possible home, and were greeted by, Anne.

"Hello girls, I take it the date went well."

Anne took notice of the way the two held hands, and smiled at each other.

"It was amazing."

Kim looked at Shego, lovingly. Anne smiled at the two, glad that the date was a success.

"Well I'm glad everything went well. By the way, Shego, you got a letter. I put it upstairs, on your bed."

"A letter? Does it say who it's from?"

Shego wondered who could've sent her a letter.

"It's from someone named, Hiroshi."

Shego's eyes widened, in shock, and she raced upstairs. Kim and Anne looked at Shego's retreating form.

"I wonder what's with her."

Kim, said.

Shego held the letter from Hiroshi in her hands, wondering what he could want with her. After staring at the unopened letter for a few minutes, she finally decided to open it. Pulling the letter from its envelope, she began to read.

"Dear Shego, I know your powers are activating themselves again. I also know that you can't control them. I can help you though, I can help you control your powers. Meet me at the park, and I'll explain everything."

Shego set the letter down and stood there completely baffled. Powers, what powers? She had had them taken away, hadn't she? Shego was about to pick the letter up and have another look at it, when there was a knock on her door.

"Shego, it's Kim. May I come in?"

Shego walked over and answered the door. When Kim entered the room she immediately ask Shego if she was okay. Shego gave Kim a reassuring smile, and told her that she was just fine. Kim was glad that Shego was okay, but there was still something nagging at the back of her mind.

"Hey, Shego, who's Hiroshi?"

Shego tensed up, at Kim's question. Should she tell her who he is, or should she just keep her mouth shut? Kim saw Shego tense at her question, and felt bad for asking.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine."

Kim was letting Shego know that if she didn't want to talk, she didn't have to.

"Kimmie I- Ahhhh!"

Shego let out a scream as the power that Hiroshi had mentioned came out, full force.

"Shego!"

Kim screamed, watching black lightning swirl around Shego's body. The rest of the Possible clan immediately rushed up to Shego's room, when they heard the screams.

"Are you girls okay?"

Anne, asked.

"What's with all the screaming?"

James, asked.

"Woah, cool!"

Jim and Tim exclaimed, when they looked over at Shego. Anne and James looked at Shego, and asked what was going on. But, Shego was too busy screaming in pain to answer, and Kim had no idea. No one knew what to do, or how to help Shego. So, they all just stood there, frozen in horror, as the black lightning electrocuted Shego.

After about ten minutes the lightning stopped, and Shego began to fall to the ground. Kim immediately dove to catch her.

"Shego, Shego, can you hear me?"

Kim eyes were brimming with tears.

"K-K-Kimmie."

Was all Shego was able to say, before passing out. Kim pulled out her kimmunicator and dialed Wade.

"Hey, Kim, what's up?"

"I need you to scan Shego. She was electrocuted by some black lightning, and I want to make sure there's no internal damage."

Kim looked back, at Shego's fallen form.

"Okay, just lay her down, and hold the kimmunicator above her."

Kim did as she was told, and a few moments later an orange beam shot out of the kimmunicator, and ran up and down the length of Shego's body. Wade typed some things on his computer, before speaking.

"Well, she has no internal damage, but it looks like she has electricity running through her bloodstream."

The Possibles were all stunned. How could she have electricity in her blood?

"Wade, could this electricity having something to do with the helm of awe symbol on her back?"

"Let me check. Well, the symbol is suppose to represent protection, but there's no more information after that."

Kim could feel her heart break. Shego had some sort of black lightning attacking her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Okay thanks, Wade."

Kim was holding back tears.

"You're welcome, Kim. Sorry I couldn't do more."

Wade then cut the connection.

Kim picked Shego up, and held her close. She was about to say something to her, when a voice that nobody recognized spoke out.

"My, my, that little runt still hasn't learned to control her powers yet? Tsk, what a shame."

Kim, and the rest of the Possibles looked towards the window, and saw a woman standing there. All of them were wondering how the woman got in, Shego's window was locked.

"Who are you?"

James stood in front of his wife, and sons, in an attempt to protect them from the mystery woman.

"I'm Chiharu, and I've come for Shego."

Upon hearing this Kim stood up, and tightened her hold on Shego.

"She's not going anywhere with you. And how did you even know where to find her?"

Kim glared at the older woman.

"Simple, I followed the two of you home, from the park. Now, had her over."

Chiharu lunged, at Shego. But, before she could even get close, a bolt a black lightning shot out of Shego, and hit her square in the chest. Chiharu got up, and tried to make another grab at Shego, but the black lightning stopped her, once again.

"So, I see her powers are somehow protecting her. Well, no matter, I'll find a way to get her. And when I do, no one will be able to stop me."

Chiharu then vanished, right before everyone's very eyes.

The Possibles all breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the strange woman was gone. However, Kim stared at the spot where Chiharu once stood, and wonder a few things. One was where the woman had come from, and why she wants Shego so badly? And, who was, Hiroshi, and why did they send Shego a letter? But, little did anyone know, Hiroshi and Chiharu were working closely together, and they were devising a plan to get a hold of Shego, one way or another.

**End of chapter 13:**

A/N: Uh-oh, someone's after Shego. Well good thing Kim's there to keep her safe, but how do you protect someone from people that can just appear out of thin air? And what of Shego's new powers, will she learn how to control them? You'll find out later. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We'll delve into Shego's past in this chapter.

**Chapter 14: Ciel's Past:**

**Mount Fuji: In a Secret Lair:**

"So, that Kim Possible girl thinks she can keep Shego safe, does she? Well, Chiharu, it looks like I'll have to lure her to us. I've done it before, I'm sure I can do it again."

Hiroshi quickly began devising a plan.

"That is true, brother, but don't forget she was only four years old at the time. Any four year old will follow someone with a big bag of candy. Besides, I was the one to snatch her from her backyard, therefore I should be the one to go and get her."

Hiroshi let his sister's words roll over in his mind. True she had been the one to snatch Shego from her backyard, but that was before she had the helm of awe protecting her.

"And how exactly do you plan to get a hold of her? You can't even get close to her without getting electrocuted."

Chiharu just smirked, at her brother.

"Worry not, dear brother, for I have a plan. Just follow my lead."

**Possible Residence:**

Shego woke up to the sound of people talking. She opened her eyes to discover that she was in the living room, and the people she heard talking were coming from the television. She also noticed that she was being held, in Kim's arms.

"What are you watching?",

"One Magic Christmas."

Kim looked away from the movie, and down at Shego.

"What's it about?"

Shego had never heard of the movie, and was curious as to what it was about.

"It's about this woman named, Ginny Grainger. You see, her husband, Jack, and her kids, Cal and Abbie all have the Christmas spirit, but for some reason, Ginny doesn't. Well anyways, tragedy befalls the family, and it's up to a Christmas angel named, Gideon, to help restore the mom's Christmas spirit, through a yuletide miracle."

Kim then turned her attention back to the movie, and Shego snuggled into her, turning her attention to the movie as well.

After the movie had ended, Kim decided to ask Shego a question that had been her mind for sometime.

"Hey Shego, how does Chiharu know you?"

Shego moved, so that she was now sitting next to Kim, and stared down at the floor. Kim became concerned, and placed a hand Shego's knee. Shego took a quick glance at Kim, and gave her smile, before turning her attention back to the floor.

"She's the one that kidnapped me when I was only four years old."

Kim gasped in surprise, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Kim was completely astonished.

"It's okay, Cupcake. It's not like you knew. Besides, you're the only other person besides myself that knows that it was her that kidnapped me."

"How come you never told anyone?"

Shego let out a small sigh, before answering.

"I didn't think anyone would believe me. You see, everyone suspected an adult of the kidnapping, when in reality my kidnapper was a twelve year old."

Kim was shocked. Twelve? Shego was taken by a twelve year old? What kind of kid just goes around taking other kids from their backyards?

"You're probably wondering what happened, huh?"

Shego's gaze moved to Kim. The redhead for her part just blushed. True, she wanted to know, but she didn't want to pry.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't want to upset you by asking."

"Pumpkin, relationships are based on trust. If it's gonna work between us, then I have to be willing to be open with you. So, I'm gonna tell you what happened, with of course a few conditions. One, you are not allowed to tell anyone else, and two, do not asking any questions until the story is finished, understand?"

Kim nodded her head, and Shego began her tale of woe.

**Flashback:**

A four year old girl lay in her backyard. She had just finished making a snow angel, and was about to stand up. Just as she stood, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and herself being lifted into the air. She wasn't sure what had happened next, as she was knocked out during it, but she awoke in a dark room. Then a boy, of about twelve, gave her a bag of candy, and took her to the playroom. She blindly followed him down a long hallway. Blissfully unaware of the tragedy that was to befall her.

"How much further to the playroom? My feet are getting tired."

Ciel popped another piece of candy into her mouth.

"It's just a little further."

Hiroshi took Ciel's hand, and pulled her along. When they finally got to the playroom, Ciel's eyes widened, in fascination. The playroom was filled with every toy that a child's heart could desire.

"Wow!"

Ciel was nearly bursting with joy.

"Do you like it? Go on in and play, I have to go talk to someone, but I'll be back later."

Hiroshi then left Ciel, alone.

Ciel played for a good 30 minutes, before Hiroshi came back.

"Would you like some lunch?"

Ciel thought about it for a moment, lunch did sound nice.

"Can I have mac and cheese?"

"Sure, now come on. We'll go eat, and then there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Hiroshi then took Ciel, by the hand, and led her out of the playroom.

When they made it to the dining hall Hiroshi sat Ciel down in a chair, then went to go make lunch. When he came back, he set a bowl of mac and cheese in front of Ciel.

"Eat up, we've got lots to do after this."

Hiroshi took a bite of mac and cheese. Ciel nodded in understanding, before diving into her bowl, enjoying the warm, cheesy goodness.

After they had finished lunch, Hiroshi led Ciel outside, into a garden. When they arrived a young girl approached them.

"Ah good, you've arrived. My name is Chiharu, come child, we are about to begin."

Chiharu extended her hand toward Ciel, and the small child looked at Chiharu's hand, questioningly.

"Don't worry, she is my twin sister, and I can assure you she means you no harm."

Convinced by Hiroshi that Chiharu was safe, Ciel grabbed a hold of her hand. She was then led over to a table, that had a candle on it. "Hiroshi, light the candle."

Chiharu then picked a rose. Hiroshi did as he was told, and Chiharu turned her attention to, Ciel. She then grabbed Ciel's hand, and pricked her finger with one of the rose thorns. Then, she pulled Ciel's finger over the flame of the candle, and allowed for a drop of blood to hit the flame. After that was done, she released Ciel's hand, and grabbed a hold Hiroshi's. Together, they cited the incantation.

"Oh great spirit with the darkest power, we call upon thee in this midnight hour. Come up our savior, from the depths of hell, and take this child's soul unbound."

After the incantation was spoken, the flame on the candle turned a deep, crimson red color. Then, the flame encircled Ciel's body from head to toe. To say that Ciel was scared was an understatement, she was downright petrified. As the flame encircled her body, it began to slowly suck out her soul. Ciel could feel the life leaving her body, and as she sank to the ground, her eyes growing dim, she began to think about home. She thought about her parents, about her brothers, and about how she wouldn't get to spend Christmas with them. The thought of not getting to celebrate Christmas with her family saddened her, and she closed her eyes, allowing a single tear to slide down her cheek. And, just as the last of her life energy was being taken from her body, she felt something deep within herself. A great power, that she had never felt before. Ciel wasn't sure what was going on, but she was beginning to stand, her legs a bit shaky.

"What's going on here? How is she even standing?"

Hiroshi was a bit enraged that mere child, was somehow able to combat one of the best soul taking spells.

"Fear not, dear brother. For look, she simply cannot defeat the dark forces."

When Hiroshi took another look at Ciel he could see the crimson red flame intensify, and Ciel's small body tense, in pain. This made Chiharu and Hiroshi smile. Soon they're god would have the child's soul, and they would be granted immortality. However, what happened next chilled them both to the bone. Ciel slowly raised her head and looked at them, her eyes glowing a brilliant, pure white. As she stared into their eyes, a voice spoke out.

"So, you think you can just take this poor child's soul? You obviously don't know who you're dealing with. This child is stronger than anything the two of you could ever imagine."

The strange voice then instructed Ciel to remove her shirt. She did as she was told, seemingly moving on autopilot. Once her shirt was beside her on the ground, a bolt of black lightning struck her in the back. Ciel screamed in pain and nearly fell to the ground, but she managed to stay standing. As Ciel seethed in pain her back began to glow. When Hiroshi and Chiharu looked at the wall behind her, they saw the shadow of the Ægishjálmur. As they both stood there, cowering in fear, Ciel spoke an incantation.

"Darkest spirit from the depths of hell, I cast away thy unholy spell. Lightning of heaven, grant me power, on this most holy hour!"

Suddenly, Ciel's body became engulfed in black lightning. As she stood there, her eyes glowing a brilliant, pure white, black lightning shot out from her and quickly destroyed the dark spirit that Hiroshi and Chiharu had conjured up. Hiroshi and Chiharu were frozen in fear. They knew Ciel had power, they could sense it. But, they never expected anything like this. The black lightning didn't stop at just the evil spirit, it destroyed everything in sight. The home, that Hiroshi and Chiharu resided in was reduced to rubble, and the flowers in the garden became nothing more than ashes.

Fearing for their own safety, Hiroshi and Chiharu quickly fled from the scene. Ciel just stood there, her powers creating chaos around her. When they finally stopped, she fell to the ground on her hands and knees. She stayed like that for a few minutes, her eyes returning to their normal green. Finally she stood up and noticed the destruction she had caused. Yet, she didn't care, and she just began her journey home as if nothing had happened.

**End of Flashback:**

Kim just stared at Shego, as she had no idea what to do or say.

"So you see, Kimmie, that's why I hate Christmas. Those bastards trying to steal my soul, and the chaos and destruction I caused because of it. All of it happened, on Christmas."

Shego looked down at the ground, her hands clenched tightly into fist and tears threatening to spill from her eyes. While she hadn't cared about the damage she had caused as a child, talking or thinking about it now made her feel like a monster. Kim was at a loss for words, so she just wrapped her arms around Shego's shoulders and hugged her as tight as she could. Shego didn't move. She just sat there letting Kim hold her, and allowing the tears to fall freely, from her eyes. Kim wanted to do something. There just had be a way to help Shego to feel better. After some thinking Kim finally got an idea.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

She looked at Kim, like she was crazy.

"Have you been watching Frozen, Princess?"

Kim pouted, slightly.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

Kim stood up, and tugged at Shego's hand.

"But, it's cold outside."

Shego tried to remain seated.

"Please come build a snowman with me. Besides, the cold never bothered you anyway."

Shego, facepalmed.

"Princess, if I go build a snowman with you, will you stop quoting Frozen?"

"Yes, now let's go."

Kim grabbed Shego's hand, and pulled her out the door. Shego just shook her head. Leave it Kim to, to think of the most random way to cheer someone up.

**End of chapter 14:**

A/N: Well there you have it. Kim finally got to hear about Shego's past. Also, the movie One Magic Christmas is a 1985 Disney film, and the characters and plot belong to them. Frozen is a Disney film as well, and the quotes belong to them. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to post it asap. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own the plot. Kim Possible, and any movies that I reference belong to their rightful owners.

**Chapter 15: Training:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim and Shego were snuggled up on the couch together, drinking hot cocoa. The two had spent the afternoon building snowmen, and were now trying to get warm. Anne stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching the two. She watched how the two seemed to be able to communicate with each other without words. After watching the two for a moment, Anne left to go start dinner. Kim set her mug down on the coffee table, and snuggled closer to Shego. As she sighed in contentment, Shego smiled blissfully, glad to be in Kim's arms.

"Hey, Shego?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering, about your powers; how come you never learned how to control them?"

Shego thought about it for a moment. Why hadn't she learned how to use them?

"I'm not sure. I guess it's because the power is dormant until it is close to Christmas. And I suppose it doesn't activate unless I'm upset, or if a threat is around; say Chiharu and Hiroshi."

Shego finished the rest of her cocoa, and set her mug down, next to Kim's.

"That makes sense, but there must be some way you can control it. I mean you have to learn at some point, don't you?"

"I suppose so. But, I don't even know where to begin. After all, it's not like when I got my glow. When I got my glow I learned how to use it cause I was able to activate it everyday; plus I had my brothers to help me out. With this other power, I'm the only one that has it."

Kim thought Shego's words over for a minute. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Well we could always talk to Wade. I mean he is a super genius, after all. If anybody's gonna be able to help you with your powers it's him."

Shego thought about it for a moment. It would be great to learn how to control her powers, but she had her doubts about Wade.

"I'm all for learning how to use my powers, but how do I know nerdlinger isn't gonna wanna use them for some weird science experiment?"

Kim gave Shego's hand a light squeeze, and looked her right in the eyes.

"Shego, I promise you, Wade would never use your powers for his own selfish gain."

Shego looked into Kim's eyes, and saw the sincerity in them.

"Okay, Princess, I'll give nerdlinger a shot. But, if he does try anything, I'll be him to a pulp."

Shego the gave a mischievous grin. Kim just shook her head, and laughed, slightly; some things never change.

The next day, Kim called Wade to see if he could figure out a way to help Shego control her powers.

"So what do you think? Think you can help her control her powers?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm really not sure how to help. I mean since her powers aren't from a source that can be studied by scientist it'll be hard to figure out. I would say that Shego's best bet for controlling her powers would be to trigger them, and then have her work on trying to control them."

"Okay thanks, Wade."

"You're welcome, hope everything works out."

Wade then disconnected the call. After the call ended, the girls sat in silence; letting Wade's words roll over in their minds.

"You know, nerdlinger's idea doesn't sound all that bad."

Kim thought about Wade's idea for a moment. While it was really the only option they had, it was still quite a dangerous one.

"I dunno, doesn't the idea seem a bit, dangerous?"

"I laugh in the face of danger. Ha, ha, ha, ha."

Kim gave Shego a look.

"Oh, look who's quoting Disney movies now."

Shego stuck her tongue out, at Kim.

"Hey, The Lion King happens to be an excellent movie."

"You're special, now come on. I know somewhere we can go to work on your powers."

Kim stood up, and headed for the front door. Shego followed closely behind.

**In a Remote Location:**

"Here we are."

Kim stopped the car, and got out. Shego followed suit, and looked around at where they were. They were in a large clearing, with nothing around, but trees.

"Why'd you bring us all the way out here?"

"Because there aren't any people that live here. So therefore, you won't have to worry about hurting anyone."

Kim then threw a pinecone, at the back of Shego's head. Shego rubbed the back of her head, and turned to face Kim.

"What'd you do that for?"

Shego wondered what had gotten into, Kim. The redhead didn't say anything, and just threw another pinecone. Shego managed to dodge it by ducking, but when she stood back up she saw more pinecones coming her way. Shego was really confused. Why on earth was Kim throwing pinecones at her?

"Princess, why are you throwing pinecones at me?"

Once again, Kim didn't speak, and just kept throwing pinecones. Kim continued to throw pinecones at Shego for about ten minutes; and by that time Shego was beginning to get irritated.

"Okay, Kimmie, enough with the pinecones already."

Kim continued her actions.

"Seriously, Pumpkin, cut it out."

Shego's tone was slightly harsher that time, but Kim still didn't let up.

"Come on, Princess, I mean it, cut it out."

Still, no luck. Kim didn't stop, and Shego just grew more irritated.

"Grrr, Kim, I'm not messing around with you. Stop throwing the damn pinecones!"

Shego was angry by this point. Kim stood there, holding the last pinecone in her hand. She looked like she was done throwing them, and Shego let out a sigh of relief. She was about to say something, until she was cut off by a pinecone to the face. And that, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Enough!"

Shego exploded into a fury of black lightning.

"Good, your powers have been activated. Now, try to control them."

Shego closed her eyes, and focused on her powers. She tried to get the lightning to calm down, but she was having trouble. Still, she kept at it.

"You're doing great, keep it up."

Kim was doing her best to encourage Shego. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Shego was able to get the black lightning to swirl slowly around her body.

"Alright, Shego, you did well. I think you should stop for now though. We'll do more tomorrow."

Shego opened her eyes, and looked at Kim. The redhead gasped, in surprise, and took a step back. Shego's eyes were glowing, white.

"Shego, is everything alright?"

Kim took another step back.

"I told you to stop throwing the pinecones, but you didn't listen. And now, you have to pay."

Shego's voice was eerily calm. As she began to move her lightning closer to Kim, the redhead started to panic. Kim had no idea what to do.

_"Oh man, angering Shego to activate her powers was so not a good idea."_

Shego's lightning was getting closer, and Kim was beginning to sweat.

"Shego, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry for throwing pinecones at you. I was just trying to help. Please, please don't hurt me."

Kim pleaded, to no avail. Kim tried her best to get through to Shego, but her apologies just seemed to be going in one ear, and out the other. The black lightning was poised above Kim, ready to strike.

Kim tried one last time to get through to Shego, but her words just fell on deaf ears. Just as the black lightning was about to strike her, Kim moved out of the way. There was now a hole where she had been standing, and another bolt of lightning coming right at her. Kim quickly evaded that one as well, and the one after that. As she was running and jumping about, doing her best to avoid the black lightning she thought about how she was going to get Shego to stop. Just then, an idea came to mind. It was dangerous, and definitely crazy, but it just might work. Kim dodged another bolt, and then did a front handspring, landing in front of Shego. The black lightning was now hitting Kim's skin, and as she stood there, gritting her teeth in pain, she looked into Shego's eyes. Kim knew that Shego was still in there somewhere. So, braving the lightning, she wrapped her arms around Shego and pulled her into a hug. As she hugged her the lightning intensified. Kim let out a gasp of pain, but didn't loosen her grip on Shego. As Kim stood there, hugging Shego, she thought about what they had been through together. She also thought about her feelings for the pale skinned woman. Even though the two had been enemies in the past, and had only started dating not too long ago, Kim knew in her heart how she truly felt about Shego. So, embracing her just a little bit tighter, Kim leaned in, and whispered something into Shego's ear.

"I love you, Ciel."

That did it. Once Kim spoke those words, the black lightning disappeared, and Shego's eyes went back to normal. Kim stepped back, and looked into Shego's eyes.

"You, you love?"

Shego was completely stunned by what Kim had just said. Kim stepped forward, and cupped Shego's cheek, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Ciel, I love you more than words could ever express."

Kim leaned in, and captured Shego's lips in a kiss. When the kiss finally ended, Kim wrapped her arms around Shego, again. Shego hugged Kim back, enjoying the feeling of Kim being in her arms. And, while she didn't say anything, Kim could feel how Shego felt for her, just through her hug alone.

**End of chapter 15:**

A/N: I had a bit of writer's block while writing this chapter, which is why I wasn't quick to update. Also, I plan to have this story finished by Christmas, but we'll see how that goes. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: In this chapter Hiroshi and Chiharu make an appearance. Also, the poem 'Twas the Night Before Christmas belong to the author, Clement Clarke Moore. I am but a mere fan of the poem, and decided to use it.

**Chapter 16: Holiday Capture:**

**Possible Residence:**

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; The children were nestled all snug in their beds; While visions of sugarplums danced in their heads; And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap, when out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, gave a lustre of midday to objects below, when what to my wondering eyes did appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer, with a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name: 'Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!' As the leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky; So up to the house top the coursers they flew with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head, and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes-how they twinkled! His dimples, how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow; the stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath; He had a broad face and a little round belly that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself; A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread; He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, and laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight-'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!'"

James set down the book he had been reading, and looked over at Shego. She had had a nightmare earlier, so James had read her a story to help her get back to sleep. Now, she lay in bed, sound asleep.

"Is she finally asleep?"

Anne asked, from the doorway. She had actually been the first one to Shego's room, when she first woke up screaming. Kim would've been there first, but she was away on a mission.

"Yeah, she just fell asleep."

James stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Should we tell Kim about the nightmare?"

Anne shook her head.

"I think Shego should be the one to tell her, after all she may not want us to say anything."

James agreed with his wife, and together they headed back to their room, closing the door softly behind them.

At about four o'clock in the morning Kim finally came in from her mission. She had gone after Duff Killigan, to stop him from turning Sweden into a giant golf course. Kim was tired, and couldn't wait to get into bed. However, as she made her way up to her room, she looked over at the Christmas tree. It stood in the living room, giving off a warm glow, and Kim noticed that there were presents under the tree addressed to Shego. There were a couple from her parents, one from the tweebs, her brothers had all sent gifts, even Ron had gotten Shego a present. Seeing all the gifts made Kim realize that she still had to get her a gift. The only question was though, what would she like? Kim would've stood there and thought about what to get Shego, but she was far too tired. As she made her way to her room she decided to stop by Shego's. When she went to check on her she found her sound asleep, softly breathing. Kim walked over and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, before heading off to bed.

Later that night, while everyone was sound asleep, Chiharu entered into the Possible home.

_"These people really need a better home security system."_

Chiharu then made her way up to Shego's room. She entered the room to find Shego, sound asleep.

_"This is going to be too easy."_

Chiharu then pulled out a rag, with some chloroform on it. She held the rag and walked over to Shego. As she got closer she saw black lightning begin to swirl around Shego's body. Chiharu wasn't worried at all because she was wearing a specially designed suit, that would absorb Shego's powers. She made her way to Shego's bedside, and placed the rag over her nose and mouth, leaving it there to go open the window. Once the window was open she moved back over to Shego, and removed the rag from her face. Then, she scooped Shego up in her arms, and jumped out the window with her. As she fled from the Possible house with her prize, she laughed at how easy it had been to obtain Shego.

_"Like taking a candy cane from a baby elf."_

Chiharu then disappeared with Shego, into the night.

*Ding dong* Mr. Possible opened the door, and Ron walked in.

"Hey, Mr. P, is Kim home?"

"She's up in her room."

James then headed into the kitchen, to grab some coffee. Just as Ron went to make his way to Kim's room, there was a scream. Hearing the scream Ron, James, Anne, and the tweebs all rushed to see what was wrong. When they arrived at where the scream had come from they saw Kim, standing in the doorway of Shego's room.

"Kim, we heard a scream, was that you? Is everything okay?"

Anne, asked. Kim didn't say anything, she just kept staring at Shego's empty bed. It was silent for a few minutes, before Tim spoke.

"Where's, Shego?"

Kim drew in a shaky.

"She took her, Chiharu took her."

Everyone stood there, a bit stunned.

"Wasn't that the woman from a few nights ago? What in the world would she want with Shego?"

Anne, asked.

"Shego holds the key, to Chiharu's and her twin brother's immortality."

"Immortality? KP, what are you talking about?"

Kim realized that she was gonna have to fill her family, and Ron in on Shego's past, since she wasn't good at lying, but she had given Shego her word that she wouldn't tell anyone what she had heard. However, Kim was going to need help rescuing Shego, and her family and Ron could only help if they knew what was going on. So, with a sigh, Kim decided to tell them about Shego's past. She just hoped that Shego would be able to forgive her.

"We should all go into the living room, and talk. It's a long story."

Kim then headed downstairs, with everyone else following right behind.

**Mount Fuji: In a Lair:**

Shego awoke to find herself strapped to a table.

"What the, what is?"

Shego fought against her restraints.

"Ah good, you're awake. I'm glad, I just hate taking blood from an unconscious person."

Chiharu moved closer, to Shego. The faint light from the candles in the room gave her an ominous glow. She grinned wickedly at Shego, and approached her with a needle. Seeing her getting closer, Shego sent a bolt of black lightning right at Chiharu's chest. Shego's eyes widened, in surprise, as the lightning just vanished as soon as it hit her.

"I see you learned to control your powers. It's a shame they can't help you now. For the suits that my brother and I are wearing, your restraints, hell even this room has all been specifically designed to withstand your power. Now, be a good girl, and don't scream too loud."

Chiharu then plunged the needle into a vein in Shego's arm. She then walked over to the six candles that Hiroshi had arranged in a circle and lit, and placed a drop of blood onto each flame. Then, the twins held hands and spoke an incantation. The same incantation that Shego had heard years ago.

"Oh great spirit with the darkest power, we call upon thee in this midnight hour. Come up our savior, from the depths of hell, and take this child's soul unbound."

The flames then all turned a deep, crimson red color, and came up out of the candles. As the flames danced and intertwined with each other, Hiroshi spoke.

"I can't believe it's working. I thought this spell only worked on Christmas."

As they watched the six, small flames become one, big one and encircle Shego's body, Chiharu spoke.

"The spell can only be used on Christmas if it's your first time using it. Once you've mastered it you can use it anytime you'd like."

As Chiharu and Hiroshi looked at Shego they laughed to themselves. Shego was trying with all her might to use her powers to combat the soul sucking flame, but with the lightning just being absorbed into her restraints, she wasn't having any luck. All she could do was lay there, helplessly, and just pray that somehow, someway, she would make it out alive.

**End of chapter 16:**

A/N: Hmm, looks like Hiroshi and Chiharu are gonna get their way, unless a miracle occurs. In the next chapter Kim and Ron are off to rescue Shego. Will they make it there in time? Find out next time on, A Christmas to Remember. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: In this chapter Kim and Ron head off to rescue Shego. Will they make it in time? Let's read and find out.

**Chapter 17: Rescue Mission:**

**Possible Residence:**

"And that's what happened."

Kim had just finished telling her family, and Ron, about Shego's past. They all just sat in stunned silence, neither of them knew what to do or say. Just then, Kim's kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch?"

"Kim, I'm picking up some heavy, electrical frequency in Japan. I'll send you the exact coordinates, when I figure them out, but if I were you I'd at least start heading to Japan now."

"Thanks, Wade."

Kim then disconnected the call.

"Come on, Ron, we have to get ready to go."

Kim began to gather up her mission gear.

"I can't go with you."

Kim stopped what she was doing, and looked at her best friend, like he was insane.

"But Ron, you always go on missions with me."

Kim's voice sounded a bit pained.

"I know, KP, but my parents are going out to dinner, and they need me to babysit Hana. Believe me, I'd go with you if I could."

Kim couldn't believe it, her best friend was bailing on her, when she needed him most.

"Fine, I'll just handle this mission myself."

Kim's voice was bitter, and she finished getting ready. Ron felt torn. His parents needed him, but so did his best friend. Everyone else could feel the tension building in the room. Suddenly, Jim got an idea.

"Why doesn't Rufus stay home and babysit, Hana, while you go on the mission with, Kim?"

Ron thought it over, for a minute. Hana did love Rufus, and he was pretty smart for a naked mole rat, so he was sure he'd be able to take care of her. Plus, his parents were only gonna be gone for an hour.

"Alright, I'll head home, and ask if it's okay, to let Rufus babysit by himself."

Ron, then left out the front door, and headed home.

After about twenty minutes, Ron came back and let Kim know that he could go on the mission with her. Kim gave a sigh of relief, glad that her best friend was going to be with her.

"Okay, let's go."

Kim headed to the sloth. Ron followed closely behind, wondering if they would make it to Shego, in time.

**In the Sloth:**

Kim and Ron were in the sloth, on their way to Japan. Wade had sent Kim the exact coordinates of Shego's location, and she typed them into the sloth's navigational system. Kim then set the sloth on autopilot, as she didn't really feel up to flying it herself. Her mind was just too focused on what was most likely being done to Shego. And, while she didn't like what she knew Shego was most likely being put through, she was confident that her, and Ron would be able to save her. She just hoped they would get there in time.

_"Please be okay, Ciel."_

They rode in silence, for the first half hour. Ron looked over, at his best friend. Kim had been really quiet, and he was starting to get concerned. He looked at her face, and saw no emotion in it. On the outside she looked calm, cool, and collected. But on the inside, she was ready to break at any moment. Ron wanted to cheer his best friend up, but he didn't know what to do. He decided that talking to her would be a good start, maybe ask her about where they were going.

"So, where exactly in Japan are we going?"

"To the top of Mount Fuji."

Kim's eyes were fixated, straight ahead.

"We have to climb a mountain?! Aww man, that tanks."

Ron hated climbing mountains. Kim didn't say anything to that. Normally she would chide Ron about his complaining, but she just wasn't up for it. The two fell back into silence, and stayed that way for the rest of the trip.

**Mount Fuji Lair:**

Shego was still strapped down to the table, her soul almost completely drained. As she lay there on the table, her eyes growing dim, she thought about how her life had been going so far. Sure, she had lost her glow, but it hadn't been all bad. After all, she had gotten together with her princess, and the Possibles treated her like one of the family. Heck, even Ron had come around and bought her a Christmas gift. Thinking about the few memories she had made with Kim, and her family, Shego began to smile.

"Why are you smiling? You are having your very soul taken, you have nothing to smile about."

Hiroshi, said.

"I'm smiling because I'm happy. Sure, I've been through hell these past few weeks, but I've had some good times, as well. I mean, I got the girl of my dreams to go out with, and for the first time in years, I've looked forward to celebrating Christmas. And you know what? It's all thanks to, Kimmie. She helped to believe in the magic of Christmas, again. She showed me that it's okay, that I don't have to be afraid anymore."

Shego's voice was in a soft whisper.

"She sure is strange."

"Maybe so, but soon we shall have our immortality, brother."

Chiharu grinned evilly, and Hiroshi let out an evil chuckle. It was true, soon he and his sister would have their immortality, and then they would be an unstoppable force.

"You're absolutely right, and look, her soul is almost completely drained."

Chiharu looked over at Shego, and noticed that her eyes were still open, but completely lifeless, and that her powers had stopped as well. Also, her skin was a ghostly white, and the flame encircling her body had turned from a deep, crimson red color, to black. In just five more minutes, Shego's soul would belong to their god, Shinobu, and they would have the power they've dreamt of since they were kids.

**In the Sloth:**

Kim and Ron were fifteen minutes away from their destination. They were riding in silence, until it was broken by Wade, appearing on the car's small, built in kimmunicator.

"Hey guys, how's it going so far?"

"Things are good so far, right, KP?"

Ron tried to engage his best friend, in conversation, but to no avail. Wade and Ron were both concerned about Kim, and Wade was about to make things worse.

"Kim, I have something to tell you, about Shego."

This got the redhead's attention, and she looked at Wade with such intensity, that it made the super genius flinch, slightly.

"I, lost Shego's signal. I'm sure she's still in Mount Fuji, but the electrical frequency is gone. It pains me to say this, but I think Shego may be d-"

Kim disconnected the call, before Wade could finish his sentence, for she refused to believe that Shego was dead. After all, a lost signal could mean anything, and Kim didn't give up on Shego when she was in the hospital, and she wasn't about to give up on her now. She was going to make Hiroshi and Chiharu pay for what they did to Shego in the past, and for what they were doing to her now. Ron looked at Kim, and noticed the determination and anger on her face.

"You really care a lot about her, don't you?"

"I love her, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to save her."

Kim's voice showed, that she was trying to hold back so many emotions.

"We should get ready, we'll be there in five minutes."

Kim checked that she had everything she needed. Ron nodded, in understanding, and then checked to make sure he had what he need, as well.

**Mount Fuji Lair:**

Hiroshi and Chiharu were smiling, wickedly. Shego's soul was completely drained, and now they were waiting to receive their immortality. The flame took Shego's soul, which was a small ball of light, and placed it into a black orb that hung from a silver chain.

"The girl's soul has been fully removed, but I am leaving it with the two of you. Because of the great power contained within her soul, if I were to bring it back with me, my entire world would be destroyed. If she were just a normal human I would take her soul back with me, since I would be able to manipulate it anyway that I please, but since she is anything but ordinary I am powerless to alter her soul in anyway."

Shinobu then passed the black orb, that contained Shego's soul, over to Chiharu, who placed it around her neck. Once Chiharu had Shego's soul in her possession, two black crystals on silver chains appeared.

"Put these crystals on, they contain your immortality."

Hiroshi and Chiharu did as told, and placed the crystals around their necks.

"Now, listen carefully, so long as you wear the crystals you shall have immortality. But, should you take them off, or they be destroyed, then your immortality will be gone. Have I made myself clear?"

Hiroshi and Chiharu nodded, in understanding.

"Then my work here is done."

Shinobu then disappeared, without a trace. The twins admired their crystals for a moment before looking over at Shego.

"What should we do with her body?"

Hiroshi, asked.

"It's nothing more than an empty shell now, just toss it."

Hiroshi did as he was told, and unstrapped Shego from the table. He then picked her up, and tossed her aside, not really caring where she landed.

**In the Sloth:**

Kim and Ron were now right above Mount Fuji. Kim was currently making a scan of the mountain to see where an entrance into the lair was.

"It looks like our best bet would be the vent, in the northeast corner."

Kim pointed in the direction of the vent, and placed a parachute on her back.

"Hang on, we're jumping?!"

"Yes, Ron, we're jumping. Why did you think I packed the parachutes?"

"I dunno, I guess I just thought you had some new, weird parachute fetish."

Ron then placed a parachute onto his back. Once both of them had on their parachutes, Kim pressed a button, and opened the passenger and driver side door to the sloth.

"Okay, we're gonna jump on three."

Kim, turned, so that she was facing out the door.

Ron did the same.

"KP, by jump on three do you mean it like, one, two, and then on three we jump? Or, do you mean it like, one, two, three, and then we jump, so technically we'd be jumping on four."

Kim just groaned, in frustration. She did not have time for Ron to be asking such stupid questions.

"Just jump when I jump."

Ron let Kim know that he understood, and then he got into the jump position. Once they were above the vent, Kim jumped out of the sloth. Ron followed soon after, and the two free fell for about a minute. After the minute had passed, Kim deployed her chute, and Ron did the same. When they landed, Kim removed her shoot, and used her laser lipstick to open the vent. Ron somehow managed to get himself tangled up in his chute upon landing, and was now trying to untangle himself. After a few moments, Kim got the vent open, and removed the grate.

"Alright, let's go."

"Uh, KP, a little help here."

Ron was still tangled in his chute. Kim walked over to Ron, and then used her laser lipstick to cut him free. Once he was free Kim walked back over to vent, and climbed in. Ron followed after her, tripping along the way.

**Mount Fuji Lair:**

Now that Kim and Ron were in the ventilation shaft, Kim began to navigate the twist and turns. They had been crawling around for about ten minutes, when they came to a fork in the road.

"Which way now?"

Kim closed her eyes, for moment. Seeing her eyes closed, Ron thought that she had fallen asleep. Just as he reached his hand out to wake her, her eyes shot open.

"To the left."

Kim then crawled down the path, that was to the left, and Ron followed.

"Hey, KP, how do you know we're going the right way?"

"I just know."

Kim and Ron made it to the end of the ventilation shaft, and looked down. They could see Chiharu and Hiroshi, but not Shego. Wasting no time, Kim kicked the grate of the vent in, and jumped down onto the floor, landing in front of Chiharu and Hiroshi. Ron ended up landing on his butt, about five feet away from where Kim had landed, and he had to pick himself up, and sprint over to Kim.

"Well, well, nice of you to join us. It's a shame you didn't make it here sooner, you might've been able to stop us from stealing this."

Chiharu then gestured to the black orb around her neck. Kim's eyes widened in horror, she knew exactly what Chiharu had around her neck.

"So you see, you're far too late. You may have the body though, we have no use for it."

Chiharu pointed to Shego's body, which lay limp on the ground. Kim rushed over and picked Shego up. As she cradled her in her arms, and stared into those dull, lifeless eyes, she felt her anger boil over. She then walked over to Ron, and handed Shego over to him. She was going to make Chiharu and Hiroshi pay for what they had done, and she needed her hands free to do that.

"You bastards, how dare you take Ciel's soul. You're gonna pay!"

Kim then lunged at Chiharu, tackling the other woman to the to the ground. As the two rolled around, trying to pin each other, Hiroshi went after Ron. As he lunged at him, Ron did a sidestep to avoid the attack. Once he was safely out of the way, Ron placed Shego gently onto the ground, and then turned back to Hiroshi.

"You wanna fight? Fine then, let's fight."

Ron got into a fighting stance. Hiroshi did the same, and the two began to circle each other, each waiting for the other to strike first. Meanwhile, Kim had managed to pin Chiharu to the ground. As Chiharu struggled under Kim's hold, Kim grabbed ahold of the orb and crystal that were around Chiharu's neck. She tried to pull them off, but Chiharu stopped her, by grabbing her wrist.

"I don't think so"

Chiharu gripped Kim's wrist, tightly. Kim grimaced in pain, but continued to reach for the orb and crystal. Chiharu just laughed, as Kim struggled to grab the items from around her neck.

"You're pathetic. Just give up all ready. Even if you do manage to get her soul away from me there's no way you'll be able to put it back inside her body."

"I'm not giving up, I'm gonna save her. Besides, I'm Kim Possible, and I can do anything."

Kim then broke free, from Chiharu's grip, and ripped the orb and crystal off her neck. She then stood up, and did a sidestep, when Chiharu tried to take the items back from her.

"Give those back to me."

Hiroshi looked over, and noticed that the orb and crystal were now in Kim's possession. Seeing that he was distracted, Ron took the opportunity, and removed Hiroshi's crystal from around his neck.

"What the hell?"

Hiroshi looked back at Ron, and saw that he was holding his crystal. As Ron played keep away with Hiroshi, he got an idea.

"KP, heads up!"

Ron then tossed Hiroshi's crystal over to Kim, which she caught with ease. Now that she had both crystals and the orb in her hands, Kim began demanding answers.

"How do put I Ciel's soul back into her body? I know the two of you know."

Hiroshi and Chiharu looked at each other, and then back at Kim.

"Why should we tell you? Besides, wouldn't you much rather hear why we took it in the first place?"

Hiroshi, asked. Kim gritted her teeth, her fist clenched tightly.

"I already know why you took it. You took it because you wanted immortality. But, that's the only reason. You also wanted it because you wanted to have a sense of power and control over someone smaller than you. All your lives you were teased and bullied, because you were interested in dark magic, so you targeted Ciel, since she was smaller than you, and you would be able to torture her if you pleased, just like others had tortured you."

Kim's cold, steel gaze bore into Hiroshi and Chiharu. Hiroshi gave a slight laugh, and then a grin.

"Bravo, Kim, you have us all figured. But tell me, does Ciel love you as much as you love her?"

Kim looked at Hiroshi, quizzically. What on earth could he be talking about?

"Oh, now, why do you look so confused? Ciel isn't capable of loving anyone. I mean, don't tell me she never told you about, Ayumi."

"Ayumi?"

"Yes, Ayumi, our little sister. She was a sweet girl, too sweet in fact. She was always an easy person to hurt, and we always told her to be careful. But, she fell in love, and ended up getting her heart broken. And do you know who broke it? It was, Ciel. She broke our little sister's heart, and she'll just do the same to you. Therefore, you should be thanking us for taking her soul; we've just saved you a lot of unnecessary heartache."

Chiharu, said. Kim grew angrier, she didn't want to believe their lies.

"You're lying, Ciel would never hurt me like that."

"Don't be so naive. After all, has she even told you that she loves you? I bet she hasn't. You know, Ayumi said it to her all the time, but she never said it back, once. And, that's how she broke her heart."

Hiroshi, said.

"Shut, just shut up, okay?"

This time it was Ron that had spoken.

"You guys don't have a clue what you're talking about. Ciel loves Kim, I can tell. I can see the way she smiles at the mention of Kim's name, how her eyes light up whenever she sees her. How she enjoys being held in Kim's arms, and kissed, softly by her. Sure, Ciel hasn't told Kim that she loves her, but you know what? She doesn't need to. Her actions alone show that she does. And you know what else? She may not be ready to tell Kim that she loves her. Telling someone that you love them is a big step in a relationship, and she could be wanting to take things slow. You know, I bet she was the same way with Ayumi. She showed her that she loved her, but wasn't ready to say the words."

Everyone just sort of stared at him. Who knew someone so clumsy could be so profound. Chiharu was about to counter what Ron had said, until she realized that he was right.

"Now tell me, how do I put Ciel's soul back into her body?"

Kim's patience was wearing thin.

"Oh, we actually have no idea."

Chiharu, said. Kim had reached her limit, and with a feral yell, she smashed the two crystals on the floor, shattering them into a million pieces. She seethed with rage, the black orb still held tightly in her hand.

"KP, it's gonna be okay, we'll figure something out."

Ron tried desperately, to keep his best friend calm.

*Boom!* Everyone turned to the sound of the blast, and saw Dr. Director step through a large hole, followed by a dozen Global Justice agents.

"Hello, Kim, Ron. Wade called me, and informed me of your mission. I figured now would be a good time to make my arrest."

Dr. Director then signaled for her agents to arrest Hiroshi, and Chiharu. As the twins were be carted off, Dr. Director asked where Shego was. Ron ran off, and grabbed Shego from where he had put her down at. When he brought her back, Kim placed the orb around Shego's neck. Ron then handed her over to Kim, and she cradled in her in arms, protectively. Kim then stared down into those dull, lifeless, green eyes, and felt her heart break. As she held Shego close to her, Kim closed her eyes, and allowed for a single tear to fall. That one tear drop hit the orb, and it began to glow and spark.

"Kimberley, you might want to take a look at this."

Dr. Director's eyes were fixated on Shego. Kim opened her eyes to see black lighting come out of the orb, and wrap around Shego's body.

"How, how is this even happening?"

Kim was completely baffled.

"It's because of your love for her."

A mysterious voice, said. The voice startled Kim, and she quickly turn around. What she saw shocked her, for it was a spirit. The spirit looked like the members of Team Go, and he was smiling warmly at Kim. Ron, Kim, and Dr. Director all just gaped at him.

"I bet you're all wondering who I am. Allow me to introduce myself. I am, Jasper Go, Ciel's dad. Kim, Ciel's soul is being placed back into her body as we speak, and it's all thanks to you. You see, the orb that Ciel's soul was placed into is said to stay in there, unless someone who truly loves the soul frees it. Kim, you freed her soul. By allowing that one tear drop to hit the orb you showed the love and compassion you have for my daughter. Now, as for why I'm here. I am here because I want you to promise me something, Kim. Promise me that you will love and care for Ciel, no matter what. That you'll hold through her darkest days, and smile with her through her starriest nights. Promise me that you will protect her from all dangers, great and small, and that you'll never hurt or betray her."

Kim looked down at Shego for a moment, allowing Jasper's words to sink in. After a few moments she looked back up at Jasper.

"I promise."

"Then my work here is done, goodbye."

Jasper then faded away.

As she stared at the spot where Jasper once stood, Kim hadn't noticed that the life had returned to Shego's eyes.

"Princess, what are you staring at?"

Kim let out a gasp, of surprise, and looked down to see bright, green eyes staring up at her.

"Ciel, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Kim was ecstatic. She then enveloped Shego into a tight hug, and squeezed her with all her might.

"Gack, Princess! Stop, you're squeezing the life out of me."

Shego struggled to fear herself, from Kim's grip. Kim then gently placed Shego onto her feet.

"Oops sorry, I'm just really happy to see you. I thought for sure that I had lost you."

Kim teared up a little, and Shego wrapped her arms around the redhead, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Pumpkin, you'll never lose me."

As the two women shared a tender moment, Dr. Director decided to have word with Ron.

"So, those two are together, huh? Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Of course I do. KP and Shego have a very special connection, with each other. They were meant to be together, and if you're worried about Shego going back to villainy, don't be. I know that she wouldn't just up and leave, Kim, not after all they've been through, together."

Dr. Director could hear the truth and sincerity in Ron's words.

"Well then, it appears I have nothing to worry about. Goodbye, Ron."

Dr. Director then departed. Once she was gone, Ron walked over to Kim and Shego, only to see the two in lip lock. They were obviously sharing a moment, and Ron didn't want to interrupt. So, he just stood there, awkwardly, until the kiss was over. Once the kiss had ended, Shego looked over at Ron.

"Hey, Stoppable, thanks for everything."

Ron gave her a smile, glad to have done his part in rescuing Shego.

With the mission finally over, and Shego save and sound, Kim pressed a button on her kimmunicator; and within a few seconds the sloth appeared right outside the gaping hole that Global Justice had created.

"Let's go home."

Kim then grabbed a hold of Shego's hand, and walked with her, to the car. Ron followed behind, and soon the trio was in the car. Ron sat in the driver's seat, but kept the sloth on autopilot. Kim and Shego sat in the back, holding each other. About twenty minutes into the flight, Shego fell asleep. Seeing that she was asleep, Ron felt it was a good time to ask Kim the question he had for her.

"Hey, KP, have you decided on what you're getting Ciel for Christmas yet?"

"Yep, I have the perfect gift in mind."

Kim then looked at Shego, and smiled warmly. Kim did indeed have a gift in mind, and couldn't wait to go get it. She was also glad the storm was over, and she could finally enjoy the holidays with her loved ones.

**End of chapter 17:**

A/N: Hooray, Shego's safe, and all is well. In the next chapter, Kim goes shopping for Shego's gift. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Time for some Christmas shopping.

**Chapter 18: The Perfect Gift:**

**Middleton Mall:**

Kim was at the mall in Middleton, searching for Shego's perfect gift. She had been at the mall for about an hour, searching for Shego's present. She had seen it in a dream, and it would be just perfect for her. The gift that Kim had dreamt of was a ring, with a black band. In the center of the band was a heart cut emerald, with two small heart cut rubies on either of it. Kim had searched just about every jewelry store in the mall, and still hadn't found what she was looking for.

_"At this rate, Christmas will be over by the time I actually find Ciel's present."_

Kim was about to give up on the mall, and search elsewhere, when a jewelry store she had never seen before caught her eye.

"Elegant Emeralds."

Kim read the sign, which was written in an elegant script. She decided to check it out, maybe they would have what she was looking for.

**Possible Residence:**

Back at the Possible house, Shego was helping Anne put the rest of the presents underneath the tree.

"It's so nice not having to wait until the kids are in bed to do this."

Anne placed another present underneath the tree. Shego was placing a present underneath the tree as well, when a certain ornament on the tree caught her attention. The ornament was a sleeping lamb, wearing a Santa hat. On the underside of the lamb were written the words, "Ciel's first Christmas." Shego stared at the lamb ornament, in disbelief.

"How did you get this?"

Shego's fingertips gently grazed the ornament.

"Your brother, Xanto sent it over. He thought you'd might like to have it. He told me that Logan had told him, that your parents had that ornament on the tree every year for Christmas."

Shego looked at the ornament, and a wave of sadness washed over her. Seeing the lamb made her miss her parents more than she ever had before. Anne heard her sniffle, and asked if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Shego was trying her best, to hide the tears that threatened to spill. However, Anne being a mother, was able to tell that Shego was not fine. So, she moved so that she was in front of her, and pulled her into a hug. Once the hug started, Shego couldn't help herself, and she sobbed into Anne's shoulder. As she stood there, rubbing Shego's back soothingly, she spoke.

"You miss you parents don't you, Ciel."

Shego didn't say anything, but just cried harder. Anne just stood there holding her, and rubbing her back. She needed a good cry, and Anne was going to let her cry, until she felt like she couldn't cry anymore.

**Middleton Mall:**

Back at the mall, Kim was browsing around, Elegant Emeralds. While Kim was browsing, a store clerk approached her.

"May I help you?"

A woman named, Jane, asked.

"I'm looking for a ring, with a black band, and in the center of the band is a heart cut emerald, with two small heart cut rubies on either side of it."

"I have just the thing, follow me."

Jane then walked over to one of the display cases. Kim followed her over, glad that she was getting somewhere with Shego's gift. Once Kim was standing in front of the case, Jane opened it, and pulled out a small, velvet, dark green box.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Kim couldn't believe her eyes. The ring that she had only dreamt about, was real. She did it, she had found Shego's perfect gift. Only question now though is, how much was it going to cost?

"Oh my god, it's perfect."

Kim was completely hooked.

"I thought you would see it as such. This ring is one of a kind, and it sells for a high price. However, I can tell you plan on giving this ring to someone very special. So, I'm gonna cut you a deal. I'll sell the ring to you, for cheap, if you promise to come back here and tell me how it all went."

Kim gave Jane her word that she would return, and purchased the ring. With Shego's gift now if her possession, Kim headed home.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim walked into the front door, and was greeted by her mom.

"Hello sweetheart, how was shopping?"

Anne took Kim's coat from her, and hung it up.

"It was a bit stressful, but I managed to find Ciel's, perfect gift. Speaking of Ciel, where is she?"

"She's down in the basement, with your brothers."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get her present ready, to be placed under the tree."

Kim then headed upstairs, to her room. Once she was in her room, Kim removed the small, dark green box from the bag she was carrying it in. She opened the box, and admired the ring that she had purchased. After admiring the ring for a few minutes, Kim closed the box and set it aside. She then picked up a card she had gotten for Shego. The card was red, with gold trim, and a beautifully decorated Christmas tree on the front of it. Kim opened the card, and looked at the two little words she that she had written in it. After looking at the words she had written, Kim sealed the card up in it's envelope. She then took the ring, and hid it in her room, before heading downstairs with the card. When she got downstairs, she noticed her best friend.

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

Kim rushed over, to give him a hug. Ron returned the hug.

"Rufus and I are here to check on, Ciel."

"She okay?"

Rufus, squeaked. Kim smiled, glad that her friends cared about the woman that she loved.

"She's just fine. She's downstairs in the basement, with the tweebs. I'll go get her, after I put her card under the tree."

Kim then heading over to the tree, and leaned the card against the truck. She made sure it was perfect, before heading over to the basement door. Just as she was about to open the door, there was a loud explosion. Kim yanked open the door, and ran down the steps to see what had happened.

Kim looked around the damaged basement.

"What the hell happened down here?"

Jim and Tim wiped some of the dirt off of their faces, before answering.

"We tried to build a rocket that was battery operated, but we didn't have a powerful enough electrical circuit to charge the battery."

Jim, said.

"So, we asked Ciel if she could use her powers to charge the battery for us. She did, and then the explosion happened."

Tim, said. Kim didn't need to hear anymore, and she ran past her brothers, to find Shego. After scanning the room for a few minutes, Kim saw Shego's fallen form, and rushed over to her. Kim then gently picked her up.

"Ciel, Ciel can you hear me? Wake up."

Kim lightly tapped her on the cheek, in an attempt to rouse her. After a few minutes, she began to stir.

"Oww, my head. What happened?"

Shego winced slightly, in pain.

"You got caught in an explosion. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Shego stood up, and dusted herself off. Kim sighed, in relief, glad that she was okay.

"Shit."

Shego, said. She then grabbed her head, and grimacing in pain. Kim rushed over to her.

"Ciel, are you alright? Tweebs, go get mom."

The tweebs did as they were told, and ran upstairs, to get Anne. Once Anne made it down into the basement, she saw Kim sitting on the ground holding, Shego, who had tears in her eyes. Anne sat down next to the couple and asked what happened. Kim explained to her mom about the explosion, and about the possibility that Shego had injured her head.

"Alright Ciel, I'm gonna have a look at the spot where Kim thinks the injury is."

When Anne lightly touched the part of Shego's head that Kim believed had been injured, Shego let out a scream of pain, and nearly shocked Anne. The fact that Anne had barely touched the spot and she got a reaction like she did concerned her. So, reaching into her medical bag, Anne pulled out a syringe with a needle, and a vial.

"What's that for?"

Kim, asked.

"I need to be able to examine her injury without getting shocked. So, I am going to give her a sedative. It won't put her to sleep, but it will keep her relaxed."

Anne then cleaned the spot on Shego's arm, where she was going to stick the needle. Once the sedative had been administered, Anne went back to examining Shego's head. After about ten minutes she spoke.

"Well there's no bleeding, so that good. She does however have a pretty nasty bump, but some ice and pain medicine should help. That being said, Kim I want you take her upstairs, and put her to bed. Give her some ice as well, and some Advil."

Anne put her supplies back into her medical bag. Kim did as instructed, and took Shego upstairs.

When Ron saw them, he became concerned.

"KP, what happened? Is she alright?"

"She got caught in an explosion, and hit her head. My mom said she'll be alright, with the help of some ice, and Advil."

Ron let out a sigh, of relief.

"That's good, I'm glad she's gonna be okay. Rufus and I will help. I'll go get the ice, and Rufus, you get the Advil."

"Okay."

Rufus then scampered off, to the kitchen. Kim thanked them, and then headed upstairs, with Shego, while Ron went to go get the ice. When he and Rufus had what they needed, they headed upstairs, to Kim and Shego.

"Here you go."

Ron handed the ice, and Advil over to, Kim.

"Thanks guys."

Kim took the items from, Ron. She then then handed the two capsules of Advil to, Shego, who took them with the glass of water that Kim had gotten her. After she took the medicine, she laid down, and Kim placed the ice on her head, holding it there firmly, yet gently. Ron and Rufus watched the two of them for a moment before saying their goodbyes, figuring the two women would like some alone time. After they had left out of the room, Shego spoke.

"You know, I always thought being in the same room with Dr. D when something was being built was dangerous."

Kim looked over at her, and smiled softly.

"I guess I should have warned you about the tweebs. Never go near them when they're building something, there's always an explosion."

"So, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

Shego frowned, slightly. She really wanted to know what Kim had gotten her.

"Can I at least have a hint?"

Kim shook her head.

"Awe come on, Cupcake. Just one little hint, please? I'll do anything."

Shego was almost begging.

"Really, you'll do anything?"

Kim had a mischievous grin, on her face. Shego began to blush, and stammer.

"We-Well I, I mean an-any-anything within re-reason o-of course."

Kim just gave a slight chuckle. Shego looked absolutely adorable, when she was nervous.

"You are just too cute, but nothing that you do or say will make me tell you what I got you. So, stop asking."

Kim then leaned over, and gently kissing Shego gently on the lips. Shego pouted, slightly, but refrained from asking Kim again about her gift.

"Fine, I'll wait."

"Good."

Kim leaned over, again, giving Shego another kiss, and then laid down next to her.

"Does your head still hurt at all?"

"No, but I am getting cold. Can you remove the ice?"

Kim did as she asked, and removed the bag of ice, throwing it into the trash. She then kissed the spot on Shego's head where the ice had been, and snuggled up to her. Once the two of them were cuddled up together on the bed Kim, spoke.

"Hey Ciel, I was wondering about, Ayumi."

Shego looked over at Kim.

"You wanna what happened between us, huh?"

Kim gave a slight nod. Shego let out a sigh.

"We dated for awhile, even though I knew who her siblings were, and what they did to me, I still dated her, since she was nothing like them. Anyway, we were in love, but there was one slight problem."

"What was that?"

"She wanted to move, too fast for my taste. I was fine with going as far as to make out, but anything more than that I got nervous. We got into a fight about, and well to make a long story short, we broke up, and I haven't seen, nor heard from her since."

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego, and pulled her into a hug. Shego returned the embrace, sighing contently.

"So are you still a, well you know."

"A virgin?"

Shego finished Kim's question, for her.

"Yeah, are you?"

Shego looked away from Kim, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I am."

Shego sounded a bit nervous. Kim gently grabbed a hold of Shego's chin with her thumb, and forefinger, tilting the other woman's head up, slightly, so that they were looking at each other.

"Ciel, it's okay that you're still a virgin. And, you don't have to worry about feeling pressured either. When you're ready to take that step in our relationship we will. But for now, I am perfectly happy at the pace we're going."

Kim gave her a soft smile. Shego then leaned in, and placed her lips gently on Kim's. The kiss started out slow and gentle, but then grew stronger and more passionate, when Kim slid her tongue into Shego's mouth. As the two lay in bed, making out, James yelled up to them from downstairs.

"Girls, dinner is ready!"

Kim broke her kiss with Shego, to answer back.

"Okay, we'll be right down!"

Kim then turned her attention back to Shego, and began kissing her, again. They kissed for a few minutes, before Shego finally broke it.

"Princess, as much as I would spend all day kissing you, we really should go eat dinner."

Kim reluctantly agreed with her, and got off the bed. She then grabbed Shego's hand, and helped her off the bed. Once the two of them were off the bed they headed downstairs, for dinner.

When they got into the dining room, they noticed that the rest if the Possible family were already seated.

"There you are. What took you girls so long?"

Anne, asked, as Kim and Shego sat down.

"They were probably up there, doing it."

Tim, said.

"Oh, no, I like an audience. So, I thought I'd wait until you all sat down. That way, I wouldn't have to wait to throw Kimmie here onto this table, and fuck her brains out."

Everyone just stared at Shego, slack-jawed.

"Ciel, language."

James' voice was firm. Shego apologized, before picking up her fork, and beginning to eat. When everybody else got over the shock of Shego's words, they began to eat as well. As everyone sat there eating, Anne pulled out a manila envelope, and handed it to Shego.

"This came for you, in the mail."

Shego set down her fork, and took the envelope from, Anne.

"Hmm, it's from Hego, I wonder what it is."

Shego opened the envelope, and pulled out a letter. She then read it, to herself.

_"Dear Ciel, we should've told you this years ago, but you know what they say, better late than never. Anyway, I should start off first by telling you that I, and the rest of Team Go are not your brothers, but your cousins. Also, the people that you called, mom and dad, are really your aunt and uncle. They were going to tell you on your eighteenth birthday that you were adopted, but as you know that didn't happen. I know that Xanto sent you the lamb ornament, and to tell you the truth, that ornament is from your real parents. They did a closed adoption, but before you were born they bought that ornament, and asked that it be given to you, but that you not be told who it was from, until you got older. Once again, I'm very sorry that we didn't tell you sooner, and I hope you can forgive us."_

Shego set the letter down. She thought over Hego's words. Could they be true, could she really be adopted? She didn't want to believe that she could be, but then again, Hego had never lied to her before, so why would he start now? Bracing herself, Shego reached into the envelope, and pulled out a piece of paper. She flipped it over, and saw that it was an adoption certificate. It was true, it was all true. She was adopted. Shego set the certificate facedown, on the letter, and then left the table, without saying anything. Everyone wondered what had caused Shego to up and leave, just like that.

"I wonder what was sent to her."

Jim's voice was filled with curiosity, and concern. Kim picked up the papers, that Shego had placed on the table. When she read the contents of them, her mouth fell open, in shock.

"She's adopted?"

Kim was stunned. The rest of the Possibles looked at Kim, in shock.

"What, no way."

The tweebs moved behind Kim, so they could see what she was looking at. Anne and James got up as well, to look at what Kim had read. When they all looked at the letter, and adoption certificate, they were flabbergasted.

"That explains why she left the table. Poor thing's probably really upset, not to mention confused."

Anne, said.

"What's a closed adoption?"

Tim, asked.

"A closed adoption, is where the records of the adopted child's biological parents are sealed."

James, said.

"So, Ciel has no idea whom her parents are, or even if they're still alive?"

Kim, asked.

"I would assume not, but she may have met them, and just thought they were her aunt and uncle."

Anne, said. Everyone just stood there, in a stunned silence, not knowing what to do or say next. Finally, after about five minutes, Kim went upstairs, to check on Shego.

*knock* *knock* "Ciel, may I come in?"

Shego gave her permission to enter, and Kim walked in, shutting the door behind her. Kim saw her laying on the bed, looking at a picture. The picture was of her as a baby, with her parents. Well, her adopted parents, to be more accurate. Kim went and sat down next to Shego on the bed, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I know this might sound like a stupid question, but are you okay?"

Shego wiped her eyes a bit.

"I'm fine."

Kim could tell by the tone of her voice, that she was lying.

"I know you're not."

Shego set the picture down on her nightstand, then sat up and looked at Kim.

"I know you're not fine with what you just found out. You're upset, and perhaps a bit confused. I would be too, if I were you."

"Can't hide anything from you, can I, Princess."

Kim shook her head, before pulling Shego into a hug. Being held by Kim, helped Shego to feel better. As Kim sat there holding Shego, her kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch?"

"Kim, Drakken built a laser, to melt the polar ice caps. He's threatening to flood Canada, unless they make him their unquestioned leader."

Wade, said.

"He's still on that Canada thing?"

Shego, asked.

"Yep, he sure is. Kim, I'm sending you the coordinates to the sloth, now. And, I've already informed Ron of the mission, so he'll be ready when you go, and get him."

"Thanks, Wade."

"You're welcome, Kim. Good luck."

Wade then ended the call. Kim put her kimmunicator back in her pocket.

"I'll be back later, try not to blow up anything else, with the tweebs while I'm gone."

"I'll be a perfect angel."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, before breaking out into laughter. After the laughter died down, Kim gave Shego a kiss goodbye, and then headed off on her mission.

**Drakken's Lair:**

"With this laser, I, Dr. Drakken, shall control Canada!"

"Who are you talking to, boss?"

One of the henchmen, asked.

"No one, now stop standing there like an idiot, and go fire up the laser."

"Yes sir."

The henchman then ran off, to fire up the laser.

"Ah yes, soon Canada will be bow before me."

Drakken rubbed his hand, greedily.

"Haven't you already tried this before?"

Drakken spun around, to see who had spoken.

"Gak, Kim Possible! And, um, uh, don't tell me, I know this. R...R...Ro...Ron..."

Ron began to smile, Drakken was finally going to say his name.

"Ronan Stapleable!"

Ron, facepalmed, so much for Drakken saying his name.

"Ron, go destroy the laser."

"On it, KP. Come on, Rufus."

Ron then took off, for the laser.

"Grrr, henchmen, get them!"

The henchmen charged at Kim, and Ron. Kim was able to make quick work of the ones that came after her, and while Ron was fighting off the ones that had come after him, Rufus scampered off, and hit the laser's self destruct button.

"Nice going, Rufus. Now let's get out of here."

Kim, said, as the countdown to self destruct began. As they ran out of the lair they could hear Drakken, yelling.

"You think you're all that, but you're not!"

On the way back home, Kim and Ron talked.

"So KP, did you get Ciel's gift today?"

"Yep, took me forever to find it though."

"What did you get her?"

"I got her a ring. It's got a black band, and in the center is a heart cut emerald, with two small heart cut rubies on either side of it."

"Wow, it sounds beautiful. Do you have something special planned?"

"What do you mean?"

"Marry?"

Rufus, squeaked.

"Oh, I see, well you two will just have to wait and see."

Kim had a grin, on her face. Ron and Rufus both groaned, in frustration, at the fact that Kim was keeping a secret from them. Kim just chuckled slightly, at their pouting. She did have something special planned for the ring, but she wasn't going to tell them that. And, just like everybody else, they would have to wait until tomorrow, to know more about what was in store.

**End of chapter 18:**

A/N: I can't believe my first fic is nearly finished. The last chapter will be posted tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is the final chapter, so please enjoy, and thanks for reading.

**Chapter 19: A Holiday Surprise:**

**Possible Residence:**

It was Christmas morning at the Possible house. Everyone was seated at the table, eating breakfast.

"Can we open presents after breakfast?"

Tim, asked, taking a bite of french toast.

"We can open them, after everyone gets here."

"Who's all coming?"

Jim, asked

"Let's see, it'll be Ron, Rufus, Nana, uncle Slim, cousin Joss, and Ciel's cousins."

Anne, said.

"Holy shit, that's a lot of people. Why so many people?"

"Ciel, language; and it's not that many people, only eight people, nine if you count Rufus. So, it'll be fifteen in all."

James, said.

"It's still a lot of people."

Shego, mumbled, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to these large family gatherings."

Kim, said. After they had finished their breakfast, they all went to go get ready for company to arrive.

It was around lunchtime, when there was a knock on the door. Anne answered the door, and Ron stepped in, with Rufus perched on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, everybody."

Ron's voice was cheery.

"Happy New Year!"

Rufus, squeaked.

"Happy holidays to you as well."

Anne smiled, at the two.

"Has anyone else arrived yet?"

"Nope, you're the first ones here. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"We'd love to. By the way, how's Ciel been? KP told me about the whole being adopted thing."

"Yes, that, well it was a bit of a shock, for her, but she's been dealing with it. However, I wouldn't bring it up around her. I am allowing for her cousins to come over, because they want to be able to answer any questions she may have for them. But, the important thing is to give Ciel a really, wonderful Christmas."

"Don't worry, Mrs. P. Rufus and I will make sure Ciel has the best Christmas ever."

The three of them then headed into the dining room, to have lunch. Just as they sat down at the table with Kim, James, and the tweebs, they heard a scream come from upstairs. Springing into action, Kim raced up the steps.

"Ciel, are you okay?"

Shego was standing there, and hyperventilating. She tried to speak, but was having trouble getting her words out. However, Kim did pick up something that vaguely sounded like spider, or was it cider? Certain that Shego would not be freaking out over cider, she was sure that she had said spider. So, Kim looked around for a spider, and spotted one crawling along the wall.

"Ciel, it's just a little one, calm down."

"Princess, you see harmless, little spider. I see death, with eight legs."

Kim shook her head.

"Geez, Ciel, you're as bad as Ron, when it comes to monkeys. Did you have a traumatic experience with spiders, as a child?"

"By traumatic do you mean like, I was bitten by a spider, or traumatic like I watched Arachnophobia when I was three, and have been afraid of spiders since?"

Shego was still trembling.

"I'm not sure. The second one, I guess. Would you like me to get rid of it for you?"

Shego nodded her head, and Kim walked over to the spider. Taking her hand, she gave the spider one, solid whack.

"Alright, it's dead. I'm gonna go wash my hand."

Kim then headed for the bathroom.

When Kim and Shego finally made it downstairs for lunch, everyone asked them what all the screaming had been about.

"Ciel saw a spider, and she freaked."

"Hey, that spider was frickin' huge."

"It was so not huge. It was barely the size of a pea."

The two women continued to argue back and forth, until Anne stepped in.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Now Kim, if Ciel thinks the spider was big and scary, then that's her opinion."

Shego gave Kim an, I told you so look.

"And Ciel, don't you think you should thank Kim for getting rid of the spider for you?"

"I guess so. But wait, what if since I had her kill it, the family comes after me, for revenge?"

Shego looked around, nervously.

"Don't worry, they won't come after you, for revenge."

Jim, said. Shego sighed, in relieve.

"Yeah, it's Christmas, so they'll wait until after the holidays, to get you."

Tim, said, and Shego turned pale, and began to panic. Kim put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Tweebs, don't tell her stuff like that. And, Ciel, I promise you that if any spiders come after you, I'll protect you."

Kim gave her a warm and loving smile. Shego smiled back, Kim's words helping her to feel better.

"Alright, now that that's over, let's have some lunch."

James, said. Everyone else agreed with him, and they all began to eat the meal that was placed in front in them.

It was about three in the afternoon when Nana, Joss, Slim, and Team Go arrived at the Possible house.

"Seasons greetings, ya'll."

Slim, said.

"Glad you guys could make it."

James then took the gifts, from Slim's arms. He then looked over at, Team Go.

"And we're glad you boys could make it, as well."

Team Go thanked James for inviting them, then walked into the house.

"Now, if you would all just hang up your coats and stuff on these hooks, and then leave your boots on the mat, we'll go into the living room, and open presents."

Everyone did as instructed, and soon they were headed for the living room. When they got there, an awkward tension immediately began to fill the room, as Shego, and Team Go began to stare at each other. After a couple minutes, Anne decided to break the tension.

"Okay, why don't we open presents? Ciel, you go first."

Anne then handed Shego the present, she had gotten her. Shego took the package from Anne, and opened it. It was a dark green sweater. Shego thanked Anne for the gift, and set it aside.

"Who wants to go next?"

James, asked.

"I do!"

Tim, shouted, already tearing into one of his presents. He opened his present to reveal a jar of uranium. When he saw what he had gotten, he rushed over to Shego, and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Shego returned the hug. One by one they all went around opening presents. Finally it was down to just three presents left, and they were all for Shego. She picked up the present she had gotten, from Ron, and opened it. It was a nail file, and the handle was in the shape of holly.

"I know how much you like to file your nails, so I thought I'd get that for you."

Ron gave her smile. Shego smiled back, and thanked him for the gift. She then turned her attention to the two presents that remained. One was from Kim, and the other was from Team Go. Earlier, Shego had seen Kim sneak upstairs, to get something. And, while she was dying to know what Kim had gotten her, she had the strong feeling that she should open the present from Team Go up first. She picked up the small box, and card the went along with it. Deciding to read the card first, she opened it, and then removed it from its envelope. Taking a deep breath, Shego opened the card, and began to read.

"Dear Ciel, we just wanted to let you know that even though we're not really siblings, we will always be a family. And, in our hearts, you will always be our sister. Love, your brothers."

The letter touched Shego, and she wiped a tear from her eye, before opening the small box that was in front of her. She opened the box, and inside was a heart shaped locket. Then, she opened the locket to reveal herself, and the family she had grown up with. Shego smiled at the picture, and then looked over, to see Mego, handing her another envelope.

"Mom and dad were gonna wait, until you were older to give this to you."

Shego took the envelope, and opened it. When she pulled out what was inside, her eyes widened, in shock. She stared at the picture in her hands for a few minutes, before finding her voice.

"Is this, my mom and dad?"

"Yep, their names are Alexandre and Genevieve Go. They are your biological parents, and our aunt and uncle. None of us have seen or heard from them, since you were adopted. After you were adopted by our parents, they sort of just disappeared."

"Why didn't they want me?"

Shego's voice was beginning to break. Mego wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her as tight as he could.

"None of us know why they put you up for adoption, but I do know that they missed out on watching a pretty terrific person grow up."

Soon the rest of Team Go had joined in on the hug. Ron, and the Possible family all watched the happy little moment, with smiles on their faces. Finally, after a few minutes, the hugging stopped, and Shego turned her attention to the last present. Picking up the envelope that laid beneath the tree, she turned her attention to Kim.

Kim just sat there, smiling.

"Are you gonna open it, or are you just gonna stare at me?"

Shego turned back around, and studied the envelope in her hand. After turning it over a few times, she finally opened it, and pulled out the card that was inside. Flipping open the card, she read what was inside.

"Turn around."

Shego did as she was told, and turned to see Kim standing right behind her. Kim then pulled Shego into a kiss. After the kiss had ended, Shego looked happy and confused. Kim giggled at her, before speaking.

"Ciel, we've known each other for a few years now, and even though we've only been dating for a few weeks, I feel like it has been longer. You mean so much to me. You are the moon that lights up my night, and the sun that brightens my day. You are the reason I get out of bed in the morning, and the reason I go to sleep, with a smile on my face. Ciel Go, will you marry me?"

Kim then dropped down to one knee, and revealed a ring to Shego. Shego just stood there, in stunned silence, her voice seeming to have left her. Everyone else just looked on in anticipation. Finally, unable to take the suspense, Ron spoke up.

"For the love of god, Ciel, say something! The suspense is killing us!"

"Say yes, say yes!"

Rufus, squeaked, jumping up and down, excitedly. Still unable to find her voice, Shego nodded her head, tears of joy spilling from her eyes. Kim then stood up, and placed the ring on Shego's finger. She then pulled her into a passionate kiss, and everyone behind them cheered, thrilled for the newly engaged couple.

"We're gonna have a superpowered sister in law? Hicka bicka boo?"

Jim, asked.

"Hoosha."

Tim, said, giving his brother a high five. Anne just shook her head, and gave them an amused look. Sometimes her boys could be really weird.

As the festivities died down, Kim and Shego sat together outside on the porch swing, and watched the snowfall. The two of them snuggled close together, and Shego noticed how the moonlight made her ring sparkle.

"Hey Ciel, do you think you would ever wanna go find your parents?"

"Since they didn't want to be apart of my life, I'm not gonna gonna go out of my way to look for them. However, if they showed up out of the blue one day, and asked to see me, then I wouldn't turn them away."

"But aren't you curious as to why they put you up for adoption?"

Shego shook her head, and gave Kim a loving smile.

"I don't need to know why. I mean, I wanted to know when I first found out, but not anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Because, everything that is important to me, everything I love and care about, is sitting right next to me. Princess, thank you for making this such an amazing Christmas. I'll never forget it."

Shego then pulled her fiancée into a warm, passionate kiss. After the kiss ended, they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Kimmie."

"Merry Christmas, Ciel."

Kim then pulled her in, for another passionate kiss. And, while the two sat there kissing, locked in the warm embrace of each other, they had the same thought. They had had an amazing day together, and they couldn't wait to see what the future would have in store for them. But they knew, that no matter what trials they may come up against, their love for each other would be able to withstand anything.

**The End:**

A/N: My first fic has finally come to a close. I hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks for the reviews. I plan on making a sequel, but I'm not sure when it will be up. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out, and wishing you all a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.


End file.
